From the Cold
by DarkNinjaBunneh
Summary: Harry's relatives abandoned him. Read about him beginning at the age of 15. Complete summary inside! Will be slash later on!
1. See Ya!

From the Cold

Summary: Harry's 'relatives' abandoned him in the streets when he was only 5 years old. His keeper Striker found him and taught him how to survive. Harry, now 15, is an experienced pickpocket and lock picker that heads a group of orphans called 'The Misfits.' Sirius has already found him and is pretending to be a loveable stray that was affectionately named Snuffles.

Downtown London

As our story begins, we are taken into the heart of London. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-to-Disappear, was perched in an alley on the fire escape of an apartment building. What was he doing in an alley perched on a fire escape? That's simple my dear friends! He is scoping out the location of his next heist. But why, you may ask yourself, is he pulling off a heist in the first place? Well that...that will be answered later on in this story. For now, however, you will begin your journey in the world of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-to-Disappear...aka ShadowBolt.

"Tweet! What's it look like from up there?" ShadowBolt asked quietly, speaking into a microphone transmitting up to the roof of a building he was watching, the receiver of the transmitter was being held by a young girl, thus recognized as Tweet.

"No problems Boss." Tweet called back into _her_ microphone, keeping quiet to make sure that her out of place appearance wasn't noticed by passerby's in the street below.

"Great. Tell Smoke and Flake to get ready and in position, I'm going in."

"That'll be a 10-4 good buddy!."

"Tweet, have you been watching trucker movies again?"

"Only _Smokey and the Bandit!_" came the indignant reply.

"Right, only. Well, do what I asked of you. And don't forget to keep watch my signal."

"Got it!"

15 year-old ShadowBolt, aka Harry Potter, aka The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Disappear, was a Mind Mage. What is a Mind Mage you may ask? Well, a Mind Mage, as Harry liked to call it, was a person with the ability to make things happen with their mind. Now, normally, this could be considered as just normal telekinesis, but as we all know, this is Harry Potter we're talking about! And he is anything but normal. His abilities as a Mind Mage were how Harry pulled off almost all of his heists. He had discovered his abilities when he was only 5-years-old, thus it is revealed why our young hero's 'relatives' (and I use this word loosely) had abandoned him. From the time of his discovery, he has since developed his abilites. He would often use them to conjure things that would trip an alarm somewhere else in the building. This gave his operatives enough time to sneak in and steal what was planned. Today's target: a small jewelry store on the east side of London. Their reasons for choosing this location? Well, not only did the store have rather large safe filled with money and rare gems, it also had it's displays that were filled with...investments. That is to say, to steal those would mean having something that could later be pawned or sold in the underground market for a heft price.

"You guys ready?" ShadowBolt asked, sending his message to all of the transmitters on the channel they were using.

"This is Tweet, it's all go here."

"Smoke, check."

"Flake, check."

"Good. Let the fun begin. And don't forget: Wait for the signal."

Those people turned to the girl earlier identified as Tweet. She just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. Below them in the street, ShadowBolt made his way out of the alley across the street. Pasting an innocent grin on his face, he made his way across the street, peeking into the storefront window at the jewelry on display. Looking much like the excited teenager that he was supposed to be, ShadowBolt walked into the store, causing the owner to look up from where he was reading the newspaper at the counter.

"Can I help you kid?" the owner asked gruffly, seemingly annoyed at being interrupted from the oh so interesting news that the local newspaper was made up of.

"Yes sir. I'm looking for a present for my mother. You see, her birthday is in a little less than a week. I've been saving all the money I could this year so that I could get her something really nice." he replied, still grinning innocently.

"Is that so? Well what makes you think that I have anything that you could afford?"

"Well, between allowance and side jobs that I've had since my birthday last year, I've saved up close to $3,000."

"Very well then. Let me grab our more elegant pieces." the owner told him, eyes alight with that greedy glint that some of the shop owners in this part of town were known for. They were also known for cheating gullible and unsuspecting people out of their money. Luckily, ShadowBolt knew all about the shops in this area. After all, he'd dealt with more than 1 of them, more than once.

"Yes sir."

Eyeing the teenager standing before him once last time, the owner walked down a hallway that was near the counter and disappeared into a safe at the end of the hall..

'_Perfect,' _ShadowBolt thought to himself, _'I can lock him in there and we can take anything we want. Of course I'll let him out when we're done and gone. Safe: I say close yourself up.'_

He directed this last thought towards the door of the safe. Having no choice but to obey, because it was an inanimate object, the safe door swung slowly shut, locking the startled owner inside.

"Guys, forget the original plan. We can get in easily, the owner's locked in his safe." He spoke into the transmitter, grinning at how seemingly easily this was going. He had expected it to be harder. Little did our hero know, that the hard part was yet to come.

"Got it Boss. We're coming down now." Tweet replied

Soon his operatives came through the front door as though just browsing, this was to make sure that any of the more respectable passerby's didn't get suspicious. The first to come through were Tweet and Flake. Tweet was a young girl of about 13-years-old. Her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, combined with her large hazel eyes and innocent smile, often fooled people and made them easier for the robbing. Flake was a young boy who also seemed to be about 13-years-old. His blonde hair was so much so, that it was almost white and the clearest blue eyes anyone has ever seen often distracted people into staring into them. The combination of his hair and eyes gave him a schoolboy look, which made him a good decoy as well, because (as mentioned before) people often got distracted by staring at or into his eyes. Smoke came next by himself. By following the two younger ones, it seemed as though he was following annoying siblings. He was 15-years-old, same as ShadowBolt, and was also Tweets' overprotective older brother. If he thought a situation was too dangerous for her, he would fight ShadowBolt on it, sometimes verbally and sometimes physically. He had black hair that was so light it was almost grey and brown eyes. This combination made him look older than he really was, and people were often fooled by him.

"So Boss, what're we taking this time?" Tweet asked cheerily, rubbing her hands in anticipation

"You can take any 3 things of your choice, I'll make sure that the owner can't escape. Smoke, make sure to empty the register." ShadowBolt replied

"What about the safe?" Smoke asked, his voice soft and rough.

"Well, with the owner locked inside, I'm not going to bother trying to get anything out of it. Let's just get this done and get out. I'm getting hungry and want to head home soon." ShadowBolt replied.

"Aye aye captain!" Flake and Tweet mock saluted, while Smoke just nodded

ShadowBolt could hear them searching for anything they liked, also hearing the cash register open as Smoke began to empty it. He made his way down the long hallway towards the safe, and as he neared it, he knew something was wrong. He had expected to hear the owner banging on the safe door trying to get it open, cursing the existence of conniving little brats, but instead he heard nothing but silence. Cautiously, he mentally opened the door, half dreading what he would see inside of it. Instead of an unconscious or dead man, as he thought he might see, he only saw an empty safe. He quickly scanned the room with his mind, looking for any trap doors or hidden passageways that the owner may have escaped from, but there were none. Suddenly, he remembered his friends in the front of the store, so he ran back down the hallway as quick as he could.

"Guys! Get out! He's escaped, the cops are coming!" he shouted through the transmitter as he made his way toward the front of the store.

"Too late Shadow, they're already here." Tweet cried

"Yeah, and they've got some sort of sticks that shoot stuff at us." Flake added nervously

'_Shit! What's a wizard doing owning a shop on the east side of London?!' _ShadowBolt asked himself as

"They won't take you guys, I'll make sure of it! Distract them, I'm only about 5 feet away."

He got silence as a response, but the sudden grunts from some of the people told him that his friends had done as he asked. As he exploded into the room, they all looked at him in surprise, but he didn't give them a chance to recover from his sudden appearance. He immediately grabbed the one closest to him and threw him against the wall. The man's wand, which he had dropped when ShadowBolt picked him up, was quickly throw away, although ShadowBolt didn't pay attention to where it had landed. Soon enough, another of the wizards shot a spell at him, but ShadowBolt just summoned another wizard to become his human shield. The wizard, surprised by the wandless summoning, wasn't fast enough to throw up a shield and was knocked unconscious. The man-shield collapsed onto the floor as ShadowBolt released his mental grip on the man and then there was one. The only wizard left standing was a hook-nosed man with greasy, black hair and a nasty sneer. It was as though the man thought that his comrades were incompetent (well, this part _was_ true) and that he would rather be anywhere than where he was now (which was also true).

"Are you ready to give up yet, or do you want to end up like your comrades?" ShadowBolt sneered

"You are just like your father Potter. Rude and you clearly have no respect for those older than you." The man sneered back

"Don't you dare talk about my father! My father is dead, and even though I may not have known him, I will not let you disrespect his memory. The people who were supposed to take care of me left me in the streets, so if you're looking for someone to blame for my attitude, blame them. I wouldn't be like this if they would've taken care of me like you wanted them too. And another thing, if you've come to take me back to them, you've got another thing coming!" Harry growled, enjoying the man's look of surprise.

Then, before the still stunned man could react, Harry grabbed his friends (who were watching the scene with amusment) and disappeared with a 'pop.'

"It would seem, Severus, that we have underestimated the boy." A voice from behind the man said.

"Indeed we have Albus. I think, that if given the proper training, that boy could surpass even you." the man, now identified as, Severus replied

"Well then, we must continue our search to make sure that power does not fall into the wrong hands." Albus replied.

Then, the two men made their way from the store and into the same alley that Harry Potter had earlier been hiding in, and they both disappeared with loud cracks. People in the streets just ignored the loud noise, believing it to be one of those junky old cars this neighborhood was good for.

A/N: This chapter was updated as of September 7, 2006.


	2. Meet Cade

From the Cold: Chapter 2: Meet Cade

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own it and I never will. All I have to my name are a bunch of manga, some DVD's, books, and a Game Boy Advanced SP. Wow. I'm rich.

When Harry re-appeared with his friends, they had arrived in an abandoned motel nearly 30 miles away from where he had apparated.. As he collapsed from the strain of overexerting his magic (hey, you try doing a side-along apparation with 3 other people and see how exhausted you are!), about 5 other children ranging from the ages of 2 to 11 immediately surrounded him. The 2-year-old was the youngest child in their group also the most protected. Harry had found the boy's mother just minutes after she had delivered in a side alley of London's worst side. The woman had lost so much blood that she had barely had the strength to push the child through the birth canal. She had, though, but her strength left her soon after that, leaving the child on the filthy ground of the alley. He had found her, just as she was in her last minutes of life, and her dying wish was that Harry take care of the newborn infant, her only child. She knew she was dying, and Harry could see it in her eyes, and the amount of blood the woman had lost was also a key factor in determining that the woman was on her death bed. Harry had allowed the woman a look at her only child, but it was only with Harry's help that she was able to touch the infant. Her last words were the name of the infant, Cade (after her father), and a murmur of gratitude for the young man who had graciously offered a home and love for the little child she'd just birthed. She had died with a smile on her face. Harry had went home after that, oddly exhausted from such an emotional moment. Cade had been with him ever since, and true to his word Harry cared for the boy as if he had sired him. He may as well have too, since no matter how much Harry had tried at first, Cade wouldn't call him anything other than 'Daddy'. Harry had given up after 2 months of trying, a valiant effort his friends said, especially considering that his 'opponent' was an 11 month-old child that was just too cute for words.

Cade was the first to reach Harry, having been waiting anxiously for his return since he had left that morning. Never let it be said that Harry and Cade had no love for each other. Harry would be likely to hex your arse off and Cade...well, he'd scream at you, then kick you in the shin. Then, while you're hopping around in pain like an idiot, he'd kick you in the other shin and laugh at you while you rolled on the ground in pain. Anyway, back to the story! Cade toddled over to his father's side, turning worried amber-colored eyes on his father as he clung to his shirt.

"Don't worry Cade, I'm just tired." He told the worried toddler with a gentle smile. The aforementioned child let go of his shirt before grabbing him in the strongest hug his small arms could manage. This caused Harry's smile to grow as he pet Cade's hair gently, a motion he knew soothed the young child

"You should've seen him today boss! Since you left before he woke up, he kept looking around for you when he got up this mornin' 'Course, he started cryin' when he couldn't find ya, but he eventually settled down. Then he wouldn't hardly eat nothin' for lunch." one of the older boys told him, a crooked grin on his face as he watched Harry prepare to try to scold Cade. Try being the key word here people.

And try he did. (Author sits down with a bowl of popcorn. -notices readers- Hey! I have a nephew that's almost Cade's age. It's hard to scold him cuz 1: I'm a sucker for cute faces. 2: Nephie-poo is cute as a button. 3: ...I'm so weak! -sobs-)

"Now Cade, you really need to eat when Daddy's not here. Otherwise you're going to end up staying as small as you are now, and if that happens, all the other kids are gonna laugh at the little 'midget boy'." Harry told Cade, trying, and failing miserably, to look stern

"Nope!" Cade protested

"Yes they will. Wanna know how I know? It's cuz I'm your Daddy, and I know everything. Not to mention, if you don't eat lunch, I can't give you candy. And if I can't give you candy, that'll mean no more Mars Bars."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"N.. Oh forget it, it's impossible to argue with a 2-year-old and win." He sighed, rolling his eyes with a grin at the giggle Cade gave off because of his 'victory'. (Ha! Who saw Harry conceding victory to a 2-year old?!...Well besides me, cuz I wrote it!)

"You think a 2-year old is bad? Try arguing with a 1-year old and winning. You had the cutest little puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen (and I patented the puppy-dog eyes!) and you always pulled them on your dad and I when you wanted something. We always gave in. Never seemed to work on your Mum though. You're lucky Cade was good for so long." a voice came from behind them, the speaker clearly amused.

"Hey Sirius. Did he at least behave for you today?" he asked, turning to his godfather, who was grinning widely.

"Of course he behaved! He always behaves for his Grandpa Padfoot, don't ya Cade?" Sirius replied cheerfully.

"Yep!" Cade agreed with a giggle, clapping his hands at the sight of his 'Grandpa'.

"Sirius, we need to talk in private so do you think you can help me up?" Harry asked his godfather, gently setting Cade on the ground.

"Sure little pup. Up you go." Sirius agreed as he walked forward and hoisted Harry up.

"Me come too?" Cade asked from the floor, staring up at them with his big, now green eyes.

"Might as well, if we don't you'll torture the other kids until I'm back." Harry replied in mock exasperation

"Yay!" Cade cheered as he waddled next to his father, who scooped him up with one arm and held him against his hip.

"Would you guys mind making some food? I've got some stuff in my bag." Harry called out to the rest of group, who had been watching everything

"Sure thing boss!" Tweet chirped happily, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Tweet, you stay far, far away from the kitchen." Everyone told her sternly, remembering the disaster that had been Tweet's first and last attempt at cooking.

Tweet pouted as the other kids laughed and grabbed Harry's bag, dragging it into the kitchen. It was a well-known fact that if you let Tweet anywhere near a kitchen, she was likely to set something on fire or break a few dishes. Although, in all credit, she hadn't set the fridge on fire yet...a weird, yet welcomed, miracle. Honestly, they hadn't let her cook since the first time she tried cooking, but she still managed to set the kitchen on fire. Sirius chuckled as he helped Harry to his bedroom that he shared with Cade and Sirius (remember, Harry's since exhausted magically, so he's not gonna be fully up to walking on his own yet, especially with his balance thrown off by Cade's extra weight on one side). When they got to the room, Cade pushed the door open, that way Sirius didn't have to release his grip on his exhausted godson. Once in the room, Sirius helped Harry to his bed, before letting him sit down and rest his weary muscles.

"So what's up little pup?" Sirius asked as Harry sat down.

"_They_ found me today." Harry replied as he leaned against his pillows and cuddled Cade closer, putting emphasis on the word 'they'.

"What!? How?" Sirius exclaimed, collapsing on the bed next to Harry's.

"One of the shops had a wizard owner, and I didn't know until I went to check on him after locking him in the safe. By the time I got to the safe, the guy had already apparated out and must've went to the Order or the Aurors and they told Dumbledore. He then told Snape, who went there with 2 others. Fortunately, they were surprised enough by me, that I was able to take the 2 out and Apparate out with the others before Snape realized what I had done to them."

"Well that's good news. Did they manage to put a trace on you?"

"Not that I know of and you know I would know if they did. I think they were too surprised by how well I handled and used my magic that they didn't think to put one on me. Dumbledore was there too. Managed to catch a glimpse of his gaudy robes and beard before I popped away"

"Well why didn't he try to stop you?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I think it's because he didn't think I could Apparate and that he thought Snape could handle an inexperienced wizard. Think about it, I went 'missing' 10 years ago. They had no way of knowing that I've been in contact with you, or that you've been training me."

"Well either way, you need to stay out of London for a while. By now, Dumbledore's got the city being scouted by Order members."

"I already figured that out."

"Good, the last thing you need is to be sent back to your relative's house. And I use the term 'relative's' as loosely as I can."

"I know. If it means that I can't get a proper magical education I don't care. I can learn everything I need to from you."

"Do you think they might get suspicious that you knew magic?"

"No. I didn't use any incantations or a wand. They'll think that I've somehow managed to get some sort of control over my accidental magic."

"Well now that that's settled, how about we get some food?"

"Sure, just let me tuck Cade in real quick. Crying for me and not eating must've zapped the little dude of his energy." Harry agreed, picking a sleeping Cade up gently and setting him in the crib that was situated on the other side of his bed. "Sweet dreams Cade." He whispered kissing Cade on the forehead, before he and Sirius tip-toed out of the room and shut the door gently.

"I can't believe that you're the father of a 2-year-old at only 15." Sirius told him, shaking his head with a grin.

"Not his biological father. Just his adoptive one, but I'm proud of it. Sure I had to mature faster, but I love him anyway." Harry replied softly, stretching his muscles. (his muscles had recovered enough for him to have normal body movements).

"Me too. Now let's get some food before I die of starvation."

"How long has it been since you at last?"

"About 4 hours. Why?"

"You are a pig." Harry told him with a grin, before shooting down the hall towards the dining room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sirius shouted, before starting his chase.

The kids in the kitchen cooking merely ignored the yells and laughter coming from Harry and Sirius. By now, they had become accustomed to the loud noises the two of them often made.

Chapter Updated on: October 17, 2006


	3. Let's Surprise Dumbledore

Chapter 3 

Lunch with the 'Misfits' was a less than civil affair. Why? Because Sirius flung potatoes at Harry, who ducked so they hit Smoke. Smoke threw carrots at Sirius, who ducked so they hit Tweet. Tweet, therefore, decided to throw some beans at a 10-year-old girl named Prowl. This started an all out food fight of such proportions that the only one who escaped being covered in food was Cade, and that was only because he wasn't even in the room at the time. When everybody and everything was thoroughly covered in food, all the 'Misfits' collapsed in gales of laughter. Harry was the first to stop and clean up, and that was only because he sensed an unidentified magical person in the room. Standing up, he quickly scanned the room with his hawk-like vision and found nothing but a rat with a missing toe.

_Wait a sec, a rat with a missing toe? That was unusual. _Then it struck Harry why this was no ordinary rat _Sirius cornered Pettigrew, who blew up the street behind him, cut off his own finger, and then slunk into the sewers in rat form. So what do we get when we add a traitor with a missing finger and an Animagus rat form? Peter Pettigrew of course._

Then Harry noticed the rat beginning to slink out of the room.

"I don't think so Peter! Come 'ere!" Harry shouted, pointing his open palm out at the rat, which flew into his palm. Harry's shout had caused the others to stop laughing and just watch as Harry caught the rat.

"Sirius, could you go get Cade please?" Harry asked in an oddly calm voice, considering the rage he had coursing through him.

"Sure. Be right back." Sirius agreed, cleaning himself up with a 'borrowed' wand and leaving the room to go get Cade.

"Guys, Cade, Sirius and I are going on a trip for a few days. I'll come back in a few days or so, but until I do I'm placing Smoke in charge of this motley crew."

"Yes Bolt." Smoke nodded

"Take care of them Smoke, or there'll be trouble." Harry told him as Sirius returned and handed a sleepy-eyed Cade to him. Then Harry conjured up robes for the three of them. "See ya later guys." He told everyone, before he grabbed Sirius' arm and Disapparated.

"Alright you guys, lets get this place cleaned up before the rats decide to move in." Smoke told the 'Misfits' when Harry was gone

"Yes sir!" they saluted, before running out of the room to get cleaning supplies

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts

"Welcome," Dumbledore was saying, "to another year at Hogwarts! I am sorry to say that after last years tragic events, the Ministry of Magic has thought it fit to place one of their employees in our school to ensure the safety of our..."

Dumbledore was interrupted by the sudden appearance of 2 cloaked adult figures and a small child in the middle of the Great Hall.

"So those were the infamous Hogwart's anti-Apparition wards? Eh, they're not so tough to slip through." The shorter figure told his companion, who just shrugged.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore boomed, as all the teachers stood and pointed their wands at him.

"Me? I'm someone who could kick your ass from here to the moon if I wanted to, but that's no what I'm here for."

"Then what is it you want?"

"A simple meeting with you and the ministry official sent here by Minister Won't-Budge-Fudge. I believe his name is Auror Shacklebolt?" he paused as if to think "Yes Shacklebolt."

"In case you haven't noticed Mr..."

"Bolt, ShadowBolt."

"Yes, Mr. Bolt. I am in the middle of something important at the moment."

"Yes, yes, but I must stress the importance of this meeting. Would it be possible for Auror Shacklebolt to escort my friend and I to your office until you are done with the feast?"

"Well I suppose so, but why is there so much of a rush to meet me?"

"Hmmm... One second." ShadowBolt told him, while walking to one of the tables after giving the child he was holding to his companion.

"Hmm, red hair, and freckles. You don't have a twin and you definitely aren't a girl, so you must be Ron Weasley?" he asked, walking up to a red haired teenager

"Y-yes." Ron stuttered

"Excellent, I was afraid my sources were rusty. Now, would it be possible for me to borrow a piece of parchment and a quill for just a moment?"

"I don't have my bag with me at the moment sir."

"Oh crap."

"Excuse me sir? I happen to have some spare parchment and a quill with me." A bushy haired girl spoke up handing him a piece of parchment and a quill

"You must be Hermione Granger." He asked taking them from her

"Yes sir."

"Well thank you Ms. Granger."

He walked back over to his companion.

"Turn around would you dim bulb, I need a hard surface to write on and your back will do just fine." Bolt told his companion, earning a chuckle from a few students

"Fine, but I'm going to get you for that dim bulb comment." Dim bulb mumbled, turning around.

Bolt quickly scribbled out a message on the parchment and then folding it up, before returning the quill to Hermione and bringing the message up to the Headmaster. Dumbledore read over the message and his eyes lost their twinkle that had appeared during the interaction between Bolt and Dim Bulb.

"Minerva would please take control of the feast. I'm afraid that this information needs my immediate attention."

"Of course Albus." Minerva replied

"Please follow me gentlemen. You too please Kingsley." Dumbledore told Bolt and Dim bulb as he turned to leave the hall

"Of course." they agreed

The three of them (the 3rd one being Shacklebolt) followed the headmaster out of the Great Hall, after Dim bulb gave Cade back to Bolt and through a strange maze of hallways and staircases. About halfway there little Cade broke the silence between the group.

"Daddy, me warm." Cade told his father

"Headmaster, would it be safe for my companions and I to remove our cloaks? I would have done so sooner, but I am afraid that the walls have ears. Or rather the portraits and ghosts do."

"They will keep their silence if I ask them to. You may remove your cloaks."

"Thank you."

Bolt was the first to remove his cloak, shaking his hair out from the flattening it had gotten. He then removed Cade's cloak, who sighed in relief. Dim bulb removed his last, albeit reluctantly, and when he did Shacklebolt and Dumbledore saw why.

"Sirius Black!?" they exclaimed, pulling out their wands

"Hey! Put those away! Didn't you read my note?" Bolt demanded

"Of course, you said you had Lily and James Potter's Secret-Keeper in your pocket."

"I meant that literally." Bolt said digging in his pocket and pulling out an unconscious rat. "Headmaster Dumbledore, say hello to Peter Pettigrew. The true Secret-Keeper and traitor of my parents."

"Your parents? Harry Potter?"

"You don't recognize me from the butt whoopin' I handed to your Order members?"

"How do you know about the..." the he looked at Sirius who started to whistle innocently in the 'I didn't do anything' kind of way. "Never mind."

"Yeah, Sirius has a really big mouth."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I believe that your office is just around the corner."

"How do you..." again Dumbledore looked at Sirius, who again whistled "Never mind."

"See, he has a big mouth."

"I see. Cockroach Clusters." He told the gargoyle they had just walked up to, which jumped aside to allow them entrance. The group walked up the staircase to Dumbledore's office and sat down in the chairs offered to them.

"Now, you should probably restore Peter to his human form so we can get his side of the story before we ship him off to Azkaban." Harry suggested to the Headmaster, who nodded and pulled his wand out. He murmured the Revealing Spell on Peter and they all watched as the rat changed from a rat to a short, balding man.

"Hello Peter." Harry growled, his hand twitching, as if he wanted to hex the hell out of the rat (I know I do.) but was holding back.

"I suggest, Mr. Pettigrew, that you better start explaining before Mr. Potter here decides to hex you." Dumbledore suggested passively

A/N: Wow! 1,416 words! Next chapter you'll see Wormtail get cursed and sent to Azkaban, find out more of why the Dursley's abandoned 10 years ago, and find out something interesting out about Cade and Harry. By the way have I described Cade? No? Well he's got dark brown curly-q's, and big, innocent eyes that are (oddly enough) green. (Squeals and hugs Cade in her mind, who tries to squirm away.)


	4. Let's Piss Harry Off

A/N: Let me just say that I didn't make an oopsies! If you read chapter 4 I tell you that 'Cade looked up at Harry with amber-colored eyes' but in my author's note at the end of Chapter 3, I put in his description that Cade had green eyes. That is part of the thing that you'll find out about Harry and Cade.

Chapter 4 

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to each person by name.

"Peter, You've got 20 minutes to tell the truth before I let Harry here loose on you." Sirius growled, while trying to hold back Harry, who finally gave into his anger.

"But you wouldn't let him hurt me would you Sirius?" Peter stammered

"Why shouldn't I? You betrayed our friends and then framed me for murder."

"That's a lie! You were the one who betrayed Lily and James! You tried to kill me!"

"LIAR! YOU KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE TO TURN INTO THE RAT THAT YOU ARE!" Sirius roared, nearly letting go of Harry

"Sirius, please control your temper." Dumbledore asked calmly, Sirius nodded and began to breathe deeply to try to control his anger.

"Why Pettigrew?" Harry growled, "Why did you join Voldemort and betray my parents?"

"I d-d-didn't."

"DON'T lie you coward. I can tear you apart with just one twist of my wrist, what's to stop me from doing so even if you tell the truth?"

"P-please. I had no choice! The times were hard and he was gaining power, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to stand by your friends protect them, but instead you joined the darkest wizard to ever set foot on the planet and BETRAYED THEM! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED DEFENDING YOUR FRIENDS, BUT INSTEAD YOU SOLD THEM OUT TO SAVE YOUR OWN COWARDING HIDE!" Harry shouted "TELL THEM! TELL THEM THAT MY PARENTS MADE YOU THEIR SAFE-KEEPER AND THAT YOU GAVE THEM TO VOLDEMORT! TELL THEM!!"

"How c-could I refuse him Harry? He was gaining power everyday."

"EASILY! REMUS WAS A WEREWOLF, A DARK CREATURE THAT VOLDEMORT WAS DYING TO GET ON HIS SIDE, BUT HE REFUSED THE BASTARD! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE COWARDLY ENOUGH TO JOIN HIM!"

"Dumbledore! You might want to get him out of here! Cade is freaked and I don't know how much longer I can hold Harry off!" Sirius suggested, straining to hold on to his godson.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, I believe you have heard all the information you need?" Dumbledore asked the Auror, who just nodded. "Well then, I believe you should escort Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry before Mr. Potter here has his way."

"Yes Albus."

"I'm sorry Sirius but I need to injure this rat just once before he gets fed to the Dementors." Harry apologized to Sirius as a small blast of air blasted into a chair. Then Harry raised his hand and pointed it at the small, pudgy man.

"This will hurt you a hell of a lot more than it's hurt me. In fact, it won't hurt me at all."

A beam of black light shot out of Harry's palm and struck Pettigrew in the chest. At first it seemed as if nothing had happened to the man, but after a few seconds he began twitching, then he began to shudder and then he was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Harry?" Sirius asked cautiously from the chair he had been blown into

"Don't worry Sirius, it's only turning him into his rat form, very slowly and painfully." He replied with an almost feral grin. After about 10 minutes, Pettigrew was in his rat form.

"See? No real harm done. The spell also keeps him in rat form until you get him to the ministry so that he can't do magic and escape." Harry explained to Kingsley, handing him the unconscious rat.

"Right, well I'll just get going with him then." Shacklebolt grunted, stuffing the rat into his pocket

"Oh and Auror Shacklebolt? Don't forget the Veritiserum, I'd like to make sure that my godfather is freed and that rat thrown to the Dementors." Harry added before the Auror walked to the fireplace to Floo to the Ministry.

"_Ministry of Magic!_" Kingsley shouted throwing a handful of Floo Powder into the fire and disappearing with a 'whoosh.' After watching Kingsley disappear, Harry turned to Cade, who was whimpering on the floor and staring at his father.

"I'm sorry Cade, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got mad." Harry whispered to his toddler as he picked him up. As Harry rocked him back and forth, Cade seemed to calm down and soon he was asleep, with his thumb in his mouth.

"Ahem." Dumbledore coughed from his desk, gaining both Sirius and Harry's attention "If you don't mind Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"You mean where have I been for the last 10 years, how did I meet up with Sirius and why do I have a little boy if I'm only 15?"

"Yes."

"Well, to begin with, I've been on the streets for the past 10 years, after my 'relatives' abandoned me in the middle of London." Harry started with a sneer, "I had just gotten out of my last day of kindergarten and the Dursley's had to pick me up. Well earlier that day I had done some 'accidental' or in my case Mind Magic, and turned one of the blocks I was playing with into a kitten. I've always had a weird obsession with cats even though my Animagus form is a dog, but anyway. My teacher thought it best to tell the Dursley's what had happened and of course they knew what it was while I was clueless. So they acted all polite and smiled, though their eyes looked murderous, and when we left, Vernon literally picked me up and threw me into the backseat of the car.

"We drove around for a while before they took me home. They left me in the car, so I was really confused by that point, and they came back about 20 minutes later with a backpack. They threw it in back with me and then we drove off again. They took me to the worst part of London and then we stopped, Vernon got out of the car, reached into the backseat and threw both my backpack and myself out and onto the sidewalk. Then, as I recovered from the rude landing on the sidewalk, they drove off and never looked back. Being only 5-years-old at the time I started crying. After about an hour or so of that, I got up and walked around for a while. I walked around for about 5 hours, the only thing I ate was part of a package of crackers that the Dursleys had shoved into my bag, along with a bottle of water.

"After about 5 hours, Striker found me. By that time I was so scared, that I was willing to go with him after he offered me a chocolate bar, I still have a weird obsession with chocolate to this day, and he took me to his apartment."

"And who is Striker?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes gone

"Striker was my mentor. From the second day after he found me, until he died of a heart attack a year ago, he made sure I knew how to survive in the streets. He taught me how to steal, pick locks, evade the police, and blend into the shadows. That's how I got my nickname ShadowBolt, because I could blend in with the shadows so well because of my hair and because of my scar."

"That explains why our owls couldn't find you, but what about the matter of finding Sirius?"

"Well that was just a coincidence actually. See at the time Sirius was pretending to be a family pet at the time. The family, it seemed, thought him to be a perfect guard dog, until the night I showed up that is. The family he was staying with happened to be one of the targets for a heist Striker had planned for me, I had been staking it out all week to find out when the owners were home and when they weren't, alarm systems, that kind of thing. Anyway, the night I was supposed to break in, I went to their house in my dog form and pretended to be a loveable stray so they would take me in for the night so I could pull off the heist. When I saw Snuffles, as they so hideously called him, I knew he wasn't a real dog."

"And how did you know?"

"I have a weird kind of magic, it allows me to kind of 'see' through disguises, find out names the instant I look at people, do magic without a wand, that kind of thing. I call it Mind Magic, because it all happens with my mind."

"I see. Go on."

"Well anyway, after the owners of the house had gone out for the night I changed back into my human form and looked for Sirius. I found him in the living room, sprawled out on the sofa and when he heard me he looked up and began to growl. I confronted him."

­_Flashback_

"_Knock it off you mangy mutt," Harry growled at the dog, "Change into who you really are or I'll make you change back."_

_The dog looked at him, confused for a while before reluctantly getting off the couch and turning into a human._

"_Well, well, well. Sirius Black, you know I could get a really big reward if I turned you into the Ministry." Harry said calmly, causing the man's eyes to widen_

"_Y-you wouldn't."_

"_Wouldn't I? You are a wanted murderer, in both worlds actually."_

"_B-but I didn't do it."_

"_Really?"  
"It was Peter Pettigrew."_

"_Why should I believe you?"_

"_You shouldn't, I mean it's my word against the world's."_

"_Hmmm... Explain." Sirius looked so relieved at these words that he didn't hesitate in telling his story_

"_I convinced Lily and James to switch to Peter as Secret-Keeper at last second. We didn't even tell Dumbledore, wanted to make sure no one besides the 3 of us knew. On Halloween I went to check on Peter, he wasn't there, I knew something was wrong. Flew on motorbike to Godric's Hollow, too late. Lily and James dead, Harry had a scar on his forehead. Wanted to take Harry with me, but Dumbledore told Hagrid to take him to the Dursley's house. Went to find Pettigrew to kill him for betrayal, he tricked me and blasted the street behind him apart, cut his own finger off and went into the sewers in rat form. I got sent to Azkaban and escaped last month in my dog form. Please don't send me back! I would've never betrayed Lily and James! They were my best friends and Harry was my godson, I loved them!"_

_Harry was at a loss for words, from all his sources in the wizarding world had told him, they had never mentioned the fact that his godfather was a convicted murderer._

"_If you're telling the truth, then why were you put in Azkaban, surely you were questioned by Veritaserum at your trial?" he asked, confused_

"_Trial?" Sirius barked "I never got a trial, they just questioned witnesses, Obliviated them and then hauled me off to prison."_

"_That is not right. Everybody has a right to a fair trial."_

"_Apparently I didn't."_

_While Harry didn't want to believe the supposed traitor of his parents, he knew that the man before him was telling the truth. If the man was lying his Mind Magic would have set off warnings in his head to alert him._

"_Alright, I believe you for now Snuffles, but if I ever find out that you're lying, then you'll wish you were still in Azkaban with the Dementors. Now lets go."_

"_Go? Where?"_

"_The owners of this house will be home soon and I need to get what I was sent for and get out before they get home."_

"_Well why am I supposed to go with you?"_

"_You don't want to get to know your godson?"_

"_G-godson? Y-you're Harry?" Sirius asked, astonished_

"_Last time I went to school I was."_

_Harry barely had time to take a breath before his godfather engulfed him in a hug. He could feel the front of his shirt getting wet with the older man's tears and patted his back in comforting way._

"_Come on Sirius, I know you're happy to see me but the owners will be back in 20 minutes, and I really need to pull off this heist." Harry told the man, who let go reluctantly_

"_Alright, but when we get wherever you're taking me, we're going to have a nice long talk."_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Now if you'll excuse me for just a second."_

_Harry left Sirius standing in the living room and went into the master bedroom to retrieve the jewelry of the woman and an old gold pocket watch the man had gotten from his grandfather. When he returned, he transfigured his bag of stuff into a collar that he put around his neck before turning into his Animagus form. Sirius did the same and Harry led him out the door and into the night, to find Striker._

_End Flashback_

"That's about it. We've been hiding out together ever since." Harry concluded

"Well I must say that that is a truly remarkable story." Dumbledore praised, wiping his eye. "But there is one thing that still remains a mystery."

"Cade." Harry said simply, looking down at the sleeping toddler

"Exactly. I am most truly interested as to why a 15-year-old boy has a young son."

"Simple: He's not really my son."

"Pardon?"

"You see the thing is..."

Harry went on to explain the story about how he had come upon Cade's mother and everything else. (If you want to know the story, read chapter 2. I'm not typing it again.)

"So I've been taking care of him ever since. Sirius helped me of course, because he had helped take care of me when I was a baby, or so he tells me." Harry concluded with a shrug.

"Well, now that all has been explained, I must ask you a question."

"And that would be?"

"How is it that the boy has the same eyes as you and your mother?"

"They're not always green. They change depending on what mood he's in. If he's happy they're green, if he's sad or worried they turn amber-colored, if he's angry they turn violet, and if he's tired or hungry, whatever color they are seems to fade a bit."

"Do you have any explanation as to why this occurs?"

"I have some theories. Like when I found him I had to heal him of a small bit of hypothermia so perhaps some of my magic transferred to him. It could also be that he himself is magic and his eyes are affected by that. But the most likely theory is that when I healed him I transferred some of my magic to him when he already had his own and his eyes changing color could be how the magic interacts together."

"Well I must say, for a boy that only knows about magic through his godfather you are extremely well educated in it."

"Don't think that just because I wasn't with the Dursley's doesn't mean I never made it Diagon Alley. I've stolen more than enough books from there to train my magic. I even had a Potions kit until Tweet decided it would be fun to mix eye of newt with vampire blood. That mess took almost all day to clean, even with magic, because every nook and cranny was covered in Potion goop. Tweet learned to stay away though because she was turned into a snail for the day."

"I remember that, she was so scared to go anywhere near your room for about a week." Sirius laughed

"Who is this 'Tweet' you mentioned?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"Oh, she's a member of a group of orphans I take care of called the 'Misfits.' Striker used to take care of everybody, but when he died everyone kind of turned to me to lead them because I had the most leadership experience. They're expecting me back in a few days so don't expect to keep me here for long. I left Tweet's older brother, Smoke, in charge while I was gone."

"How many children are in this group?"

"Let's see there's Tweet, Smoke, Flake, Prowl, Fuzzy, Sunshine, PoohBear, and Cade. But he can't really be considered an orphan if I've adopted him." Harry replied, ticking each name off on his fingers.

"You adopted him?"

"Yeah. It's quite easy to do in Downtown London. All you need is a parent or guardian to oversee the adoption and a witness to sign the papers and you're set. Cade has been legally my son for about a year now. I didn't adopt him right away in case his real dad came looking for him in case you're wondering."

"And because it's so easy to adopt in London, Harry legally became my son about 2 years ago. Striker was the witness for both adoptions, he died after Cade was adopted."

"So we're basically one big happy family. Sirius has already started to pollute Cade's mind with pranks, although it doesn't help when he catches me pulling one on Sirius. Just wait Professor, when Cade comes to Hogwarts no one will be safe."

"Which brings me to a point I must bring up, are you aware of any wizards and witches among the 'Misfits?'"

"Of course, they're all magical. Striker was a wizard as well, so he took care of orphaned/homeless magic children."

"And how old are they?"

"Well Cade is the youngest and Smoke is the oldest. The others range from about 9 to 13. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to bring your friends here to Hogwarts?"

"What? Here?"

"Of course. You're friends need to train and harness their magic, lest it gets out of hand and causes injury or destruction."

"I know that sir, but I have a hard time believing that the reason you want me to bring them here is solely for their benefit."

"You are correct in that, I want you to attend this school as well. While you may be able to control your magic and can do some spells, you must be prepared for when your powers evolve and get stronger. You have more to learn than what you've read in books or heard from your godfather."

"I'll think about it Professor, but for now I was wondering if we could have a room to sleep in?"

"Of course, I happen to have an extra room in my staff wing if you would like it?"

"That would be fine sir."

"I'm sure Sirius knows where it is, the 4th door on the left and the password to get in is 'Stinkweed.'"

"Thank you sir. C'mon Sirius, lets go. Cade here is already sleeping and I'm exhausted from 2 apparitions with extra people."

"Alright, but if you pass out, I'm not carrying you." Sirius warned, as they stood up.

"Yeah, well if I do pass out and you don't help me I'll send you to Timbuktu as soon as I'm awake. Do you really want all the students in this school to find out that Harry Potter is here and that he was passed out in a hallway?"

"No."

"Well then, if I pass out you're carrying me to the quarters."

"Fine."

"I'll come to see you tomorrow afternoon after lunch." Dumbledore told them as they walked to the door.

"That will be fine sir." Harry agreed, before he and Sirius descended the staircase and started to make their way towards the staff wing. True to Dumbledore's word, Sirius did indeed know his way quite well to the staff wing, even after being out of school for 20 years.

"Ahh, there's nothing like a good stroll at night." Sirius breathed

"Sirius, you've been able to have nighttime strolls ever since you met me."

"Yeah, but do you realize that I was always in my dog form?"

"You did that on your own accord. You were afraid that if you went out in human form, even at night, some drunk would recognize you. Though I don't think that they would call the police, if they're drunk they'd most likely think they were dreaming of getting all the reward money offered for you."

"Thanks for making me feel better." Sirius said sarcastically as the turned down the corridor to the staff quarters.

"Your welcome!" Harry answered with mock cheer.

The two of them quickly made their way to the door Dumbledore told them to, after telling the portrait at the entrance to the staff wing the password. Harry didn't really pay attention to the main room, as he went to one of the bedrooms to put Cade to bed. Harry had to conjure up a smaller bed with railings on it next to his bed for Cade, before placing the toddler in it. He stirred a bit and took his thumb out of his mouth, but otherwise Cade did not wake up. After tucking the blankets around his son, Harry walked out of the room and back to where he had left Sirius. He found the man gaping at the room, unblinkingly.

"Uh, Sirius, are your alright?" Harry asked waving his hand in his godfather's face.

"Huh?" Sirius asked stupidly, blinking

"What's with you? You just blinked out all of a sudden."

"I was just staring at this room."

Now Harry looked around the room for the first time. It was a light yellow color and had everything one needed for a great room: a sofa, a loveseat, a coffee table, and lamps. (Choose your own colors.)

"Wow! This is nice." He whistled

"Why would Dumbledore give us this nice of a room?"

"He's trying to get me to stay."

"Well are you going to?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask the Misfits first to find out what they want to do. I mean I can't well leave them without a leader."

"Well what about Smoke?"

"He's newer to the group, him and Tweet both. He doesn't have the experience to lead them all. And none of the others are old enough."

"Well, if you come here how will you look after them?"

"Simple. If I can Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds I could probably create a new wing for them. I can have them stay there during the day with one of the schools house elves."

"Well what if they decide they do want to come?"

"I'll help the older kids with schoolwork. Dumbledore's right though, my powers have been growing for years. What if one day, they get so strong that I lose control of them? I could end up hurting someone Sirius."

"I know that kiddo, but if you come here you won't have all your freedom that you do with the Misfits."

"Well I can still have fun. You yourself were a fourth of the greatest terrorists this school has ever seen."

"Yeah, but I think that would only work if you were put into Gryffindor."

"I will be. If the hat tries to put me into Slytherin, first I'd leave the school without a Sorting Hat and then I'd just leave the school."

"Tell it that, maybe it'll work. I just told it that if I was put into Slytherin like the rest of my family, it would be something different every day that I was there, naturally it decided to place me in Gryffindor rather than live it's next 7 years in hell."

"Well good for it. Of course you tortured the rest of the school for 7 years, but still."

"So when are you going back to talk to them?"

"I was thinking of going back in a few days. After I've pulled a few pranks and have rested up a bit."

"I like the way you think."

"Why thank you sir Padfoot. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Night Harry."

"Night Padfoot."

With those words, the two of them went to their own rooms for some much needed sleep.

A/N: This chapter was 8 and a half pages long on my Word in a size 13 font and it has 4,081 words (not including this Author's Note.) It's my longest chapter out of all my stories so far. Please R/R!


	5. Pancakes and Bathtime

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned anything but the plot, do you think I would really be typing fanfictions instead of continuing writing the books?

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was confused at first. He didn't recognize his surroundings, and he definitely wasn't sleeping in _his_ bed. Then the previous night struck him like a ton of bricks. Sirius was free. After 14 long years of pain and suffering, his godfather was finally free! Harry had to restrain himself from literally getting out of bed and shouting and jumping for joy. The only thing that stopped him was a giggle that came from his side, he looked next to him to see the shining green eyes of his son.

"Well aren't you in a good mood?" he cooed, scooping up a giggling Cade

"Yup!" the toddler said proudly

"Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yes! Gampa wake me up."

"Sirius is awake at..." he took a quick glance at his watch, "10 AM? Usually he's never awake before noon."

"Grey man come get him. Gampa tell me to keep eye on daddy."

"Well you certainly did a good job of it. For that, I think I might just make you pancakes for breakfast."

"Pa'cakes!"

Harry knew that the best way to reward or bribe the young boy was to use the promise of pancakes. For some reason the boy had developed an almost obsessive liking for them. Cade shrieked happily, hugging his father, before carefully sliding out of the bed and scrambling out into the kitchen.

"You have to wait for me first kiddo!" Harry called, getting out of bed and conjuring slippers and a robe for himself

"Hurwy!" Cade called impatiently

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

By the time Harry had made his way to the kitchen, Cade was sitting on the kitchen table looking quite giddy. He clapped his hands in glee when his father started to get the things out that were necessary to make his favorite food.

"What kind do you want this time Cade?" Harry asked as he started to make the batter

"Booberry!" Cade shrieked

"Blueberry it is then." Harry nodded

In no time at all, Harry had a nice warm, fluffy stack of pancakes sitting on the table, and Cade was making his way through his own bite sized pieces. He was just sitting down to eat when Sirius walked in, followed closely by another man. The second man had short brown hair that was grayed with premature aging.

"You must be Remus Lupin." Harry greeted, standing up to greet them

"And you must be Harry. God you've grown, last time I saw you, you weren't even past my calves." Remus greeted back, chuckling

"You didn't expect me to stay a midget forever did you? Besides, I've already got a midget of my own."  
"Me not a mijet!" Cade protested with a pout, his sticking face lessening the effect

"Yes you are short stuff. Now that you're finally done, it's time for a bath." Harry said, walking over and taking Cade out of his high chair

"No baf!"

"Yes bath. If I don't give you one you'll be sticky and yucky all day, and if you're sticky and yucky then you won't be able to play with Padfoot later."  
"Pa'foo?"

"Only if you take a bath."

"Otay."

Harry carried at still reluctant and pouty Cade into the bathroom and began filling the tub with warm water, while undressing the toddler. Cade giggled when his father began to tickle him and then shrieked when he was set into the bathtub suddenly.

"Daddy!" he protested as Harry turned the water off "No faiw!"

"All's fair in love and bathtime. Now tilt your head back so I can wet you're hair down." Harry ordered, conjuring up toys for Cade a cup for rinsing.

Cade did as he was told, and played with the toys his father had conjured while he got his hair washed. He babbled about nothing while he got his bath (he really did like them!) and pouted when he had to get out.

"You know kiddo, you really confuse me. First you don't want to take a bath, and now you don't want to get out." Harry told his son as he dried him off, causing Cade to giggle.

"So?" Cade asked innocently

"You're weird."

"So?"

"Alright, time to go meet your Grandpa Moony."  
"Moo'y?"

"Yes, and please behave yourself for once."  
"Maybe."

With a sigh, Harry conjured a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt onto his son, a pair of socks soon followed and then carried him downstairs to answer the questions he knew were coming.

A/N: Yes I know it's short, but I'm home sick and I have to watch my stupid cat, who is always getting into trouble. Right now he's in my lap, which is a hindrence to my typing. R&R! (Please and thank you!)


	6. Talks with Uncle Moo'y

Author's Note: Hidey ho! I'm back! I decided to update my stories as a kind of gift for my readers. You see, tomorrow is my last day of school! dances a happy jig I'll also try to update on my birthday as a gift to you guys (and girls).

Disclaimer: Don't own anything accept my characters and the plot, so there blows raspberry at legal people

Chapter 6

When Harry got downstairs to the spacious living room, the first thing he did was conjure up a playpen and some toys to keep the young child occupied while his father talked with a man he hadn't seen since he was a mere 1 year-old.

"Now you behave while daddy talks with Uncle Moony ok? If you're really good, maybe I'll even play a prank on Grandpa Padfoot." he told the child sternly as he set him down, adding the last part with a mischeivous whisper.

"Yes daddy!" Cade giggled, clapping his hands in anticipation at his 'grandpa' being pranked.

"Good boy." Harry gave his son a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to his guest.

"Now, before you start playing 20 questions, would you like any refreshments Remus?" Harry asked politely, walking to the recliner.

"Some tea would be just perfect please." Remus replied

"Sirius?" Harry asked, as he conjured up some tea

"Yes please." Sirius replied

"Dear god, he's being polite. Moony, would you like to go ice skating, I just got the message that Hell has frozen over." Harry joked, as he passed the tea out. Moony, who had just taken a sip of his tea, choked on it as he tried to restrain his laughter.

"Very funny Harry." Sirius said dryly, as he sipped at his own cup of tea.

"Well I thought so." Harry chuckled, setting down his cup, "Now, as I'm sure Sirius has been more interested in talking about you, I'm sure you'd like to get some answers out of me."

"Yes actually. Albus tried explaining things, but I have a feeling he left some things out for you to tell me personally."

"Well what would you like to know first?"

"How about what life was like at the Dursley's? I met them once when we visited Lily, and they seemed most unpleasant. I can't imagine how they must have treated a wizarding child."

Remus almost immediately regretted asking about Harry's old home life, as the teenagers bright emerald eyes suddenly darkened into a dark forest green and and angry frown on the youthful face.

"My childhood, if you could call it that, was dreadful. They saw me as a burden placed on them by Petunia's 'freakish sister' and 'that nasty boy.' I can only remember one thing about the day I was sent to live with them, and that was the terrifying shriek that the woman let out, I can remember because it caused me to start wailing. I think I blocked most of the rest of the day out, because it was probably too traumatic.

"From the time I was old enough to walk I was treated as a slave by them. Their son, Dudley if I remember the name correctly, was a fat tub of lard who did nothing more than watch TV all day. While Petunia spied on the neighbors, and Vernon was at work, I was forced to do housework. I had to weed the garden, vaccuum, dust, do dishes, make lunch, and any other chore Petunia could find for me to do. If my 'chores' were not completed by the time Vernon got done with work, I was sent to my cupboard without food.

"Yes Remus you heard correctly, a cupboard. The Dursely's thought so lowly of me, that they believed I wasn't worthy of a proper bedroom. My 'bedroom', if you could call it that, was a cupboard under the stairs. My only friends at that age, that Dudley hadn't scared off, were the spiders in my cupboard. I remember I used to tell them stories of a fantasy life I wished I'd had, but they most of got killed when Petunia made me dust the cupboard and kill anything living in it. I think when she told me that, she thought I'd kill myself. I was only with them for 4 years, but it was enough to make my subconscious block most of the memories I had there."

Remus stared at the boy in shock, both at how he had been treated, and by how nonchalantly the boy had spoken of his time with the horrid muggle family.

"Are you alright Moony? You look a little peaky." Sirius asked concernedly

"Just fine Padfoot, I think I need to sit down though." Remus replied weakly

"Umm...Remus? You already are sitting down." Harry told the man hesitantly

"I am?" Remus looked down to see himself seated on the couch, "So I am."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other in confusion, before shrugging and returning to their now cold tea. While Remus recovered and Sirius refilled the cups, Harry got up to check on Cade, only to find the toddler fast alseep cuddling the stuffed cat plushie his father had conjured for him.

"I think he got you fascination with cats Harry." Sirius chuckled softly, coming up behind the teenager

"So?" Harry asked defiantly

"Nothing, I just find it odd that a person with a dog for an Animagus form has such an obsession with cats. God knows how much I hate them." Sirius shuddered at the thought of cats

"Well you'll need to learn to like them, as I'll be getting Cade one for his birthday."

"You're what?"

"You heard me. He's been asking for one, and I've finally decided to get him one."

"Oh man, now I need to sit down."

Harry laughed as he followed his adopted father back over to their seats, to find that Remus was still in a daze.

"You wanna wake him up, or should I?" Sirius asked, with a twinkle in his eye

"Be my guest dear Padfoot." Harry replied mockingly, as Sirius crept up next to the spaced out man

"BOO!" he shouted, causing him and Harry to burst out in laughter as Remus fell out of the chair with surprise

"What the bloody hell did you do that for!" Remus shouted

"You wouldn't wake up." Harry replied simply, as he got his laughter under control

"Oh...right." Remus replied, sitting back down

"Honestly Remus, it wasn't as bad as you think. I've had 10 years to get over it, and I have, though not without a little side dish of revenge." he muttered this last part, but Remus' sensitive hearing picked it up

"Revenge you say? What kind of revenge?" he asked curiously

"Oh! You should've seen it! It was wicked! You see he..." Sirius exclaimed excitedly, before Harry's hand slapped acrossed his mouth

"I'll tell him Paddie, you have too much fun telling that story, but first, I think lunch is in order. Talking works up quite an appetite."

Sirius immediately stopped trying to talk about Harry's revenge as the mention of food came up. Remus and Harry rolled their eyes at the mans enthusiasm over anything edible. The three of them got up and went into the small kitchen and while Harry made lunch, Remus and Sirius played with the now awake Cade, who was more than happy to entertain his 'grandpa' and 'uncle'.

A/N: Another chapter done! How was it? Read and Review to let me know, please!


	7. And So The Story Begins

Disclaimer: As I tend to forget this at the beginning of every chapter, I'm going to say this for the rest of the story: I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN HARRY POTTER! I only own the plot and any unrecognizable characters.

Chapter 6

It was a little over an hour later when Harry was finally able to give details about his revenge against the Dursleys. The hour made up of eating, cleaning the dishes, and Harry having to clean Cade up. Harry had to put the young boy to bed after he had fallen asleep while being cleaned up, before he could meet up with the adult and adult with the mind of a teenager waiting in the living room (or common room if you want to call it that).

"So...where should I start? Padfoot?" Harry requested of his godfather

"How about why you went there in the first place?" Sirius suggested, before turning to the 'mature' adult, "It was actually my idea by the way."

"Shut up you mutt. I'm telling this story, not you."

_Flashback_

_"Oh come on Harry! You know they deserve it!" Sirius protested, trying to get his godson agree with him_

_"No Sirius. You may be vindictive like that, but I'm not. Besides, I have a child to look after." Harry replied as he made lunch._

_"But Harry! They were even more vindictive than I am, and that's saying something. They treated you like a slave just because they didn't think you were 'normal.' You deserve to get back at them for treating you so badly!" Sirius whined_

_"If I say yes, will you _finally _shut up and stop pestering me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Fine." Harry sighed in defeat_

_"YES!...I get to help don't I?" Sirius asked meekly_

_"Only if you don't get to...'slap-happy'. If I see you do anything to harsh, we're coming straight home." the teenage warned, "And I'll have to bring Cade along as well. I know the other's will be around, but he's only 6 months old so he's still attached to me."_

_"Alright, alright, ok, ok." Sirius pouted, before start to smile dreamily, "I'm going to go plan."_

_"Alright, but be ready by the time dinner is done, we're leaving straight after." Harry called after his immature godfather as he drifted down the hallway._

_Sirius didn't seem to have heard him, as he didn't give any response, instead walking into his bedroom._

_End Flashback_

"I had to fight with him for like 5 days before he agreed, and then it was only to get me to shut up." Sirius told him as Harry finished why he went in the first place.

"You would've agreed too, Remus, if you had heard how annoying he was. I had to sleep with a Silencing Charm around my bed at night just so Cade and I could sleep." Harry groaned

"Well anyway, now the good part: What we actually did!"

"Told you he's too enthusiastic, but I agree, I can skip lunch and dinner."

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure this is the place Harry? It's just to...blech!" Sirius asked as the Apparated onto Privet Drive_

_"Yes I'm sure, I did live here for 4 years after all." Harry pointed out as he started walking towards Number 4, cradling Cade, who was looking around in awe_

_"Good point, but now that I think about it, Petunia always was one for this kind of neighborhood. She was the weirdest clean freak I've ever met." Sirius shuddered in rememberence of the woman_

_"She was when they abandoned me, and she probably still is."_

_The walk to Number 4 was short, and Sirius kept looking around for anything suspiscious, though the only odd thing on the Drive, was the uncanny similarity between all the houses. Harry gave his impatient godfather the 'pleasure' of unlocking the front door to the Dursley residence, which was taken care of with a simple twist of a pick._

_"That was too easy." Sirius commented as the door opened_

_"The neighborhood is so dull that nobody adds extra locks because they don't think anyone will ever break in." Harry chuckled and they walked in, making sure to shut the door behind them._

_The family was found watching the telly in the family room, which was signalled by the loud guffaws given off by Dudley and Vernon. When Sirius looked around the corner, he quickly had to pull his head back in what Harry thought was either disgust or laughter._

_"That's your 'family'?" he asked, plainly holding back laughter_

_"Yup, a whale, a giraffe, and a walrus. Though, last I saw, Dudley was only a beach ball with hair. I just assume he's gotten worse." Harry replied with one armed shrug, careful not to disturb Cade so he wouldn't make noise._

_"Way worse. I can't tell cause he's sitting down, but I think he's bigger wide than he is tall!"_

_"I wouldn't put it past him, the way he eats."_

_"So, can we do it now? Please? I really want to see a pink hippo with red spots, and a blond wig...You can do whatever you want to you Uncle and cousin." he added as an after thought._

_"Sure."_

_They stood up, having hunched over to talk quietly, and slowly turned the corner, waiting for someone to notice them. Petunia finally did after picking up an empty bowl and getting up to go the kitchen, probably to refill it._

_"AHHHHH! Who are you? What are you doing in my house!" she shrieked, causing them to flinch and Cade to start whimpering._

_"Us? You honestly don't remember us 'Tunia? I'm hurt!" Sirius mocked, as Harry soothed Cade_

_"You!" she shrieked, pointing her boney finger at them as recognition came over her. "You're the criminal, and you've brought the freak."_

_"Petunia, who are they!" Vernon bellowed as he finally managed to get off the couch, causing it to groan loudly_

_"It's that Potter boy and the escaped criminal." she sneered, not taking her eyes off the pair_

_"I have a name you know." Harry snapped, still rocking Cade, "Of course, you probably don't remember it anymore do you? Not that you ever called me by it to begin with, it was always '_boy_' or '_freak_" for you wasn't it?"_

_"You deserved it boy! You are nothing more than a spec of dirt taking up space on our earth! People like you shouldn't be alive!" Vernon shouted, face turning puce and spittle flying everywhere._

_"I would prefer if you didn't refer to my godson like that Dursley. Unless you want me to dish it back out at your son?" Sirius mocked, whiping spit off his face with a calm he wasn't really feeling._

_"Why you--you--you freak! How dare you speak about my son like that!" If possible, Vernon's face went even darker_

_"Quite easily. You see, I have a brain larger than pea. You and your son, on the other hand, barely have 2 brain cells to rub together."_

_"Sirius, really, I think you're being to generous." Harry told him, with a frown_

_"Oh yes, you probably don't even have 2 brain cells do you?"_

_"Dudley! Call the police! These hooligans are going to jail where they belong!" Vernon yelled at his son, who was trying (and failing pitifully) to hide behind his mother._

_Dudley nodded, and started to waddle to the kitchen where the phone was located, but he was stopped by a twitch of Harry's hand._

_"Dudley! What did you do to my precious Diddy-dinkums?" Petunia shrieked, rushing over to her son, as the smell of urine filled the room_

_"Gross! I thought he was past the potty training phase, but obviously I was mistaken." Harry muttered as he scrunched up his nose in disgust._

_"That's it! OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs._

_"I don't think so Dursley. Harry, if you'll take care of our 'guests'. We'll be with you in just a moment."_

_With two quick waves of Harry's hand, Vernon and Petunia were frozen, and with another wave the family of 3 floated into the living room._

Author's Note: I'm going to leave this here for now, keep my reader's in suspense and interested in the story. Please read and review! I didn't get any responses to my last chapter.


	8. The Story Ends For the Dursleys

Author's Note: Okay all you happy people! It's another chapter up and running! Just thought I should clear something up before I start this chappie, when Harry froze the Dursleys, their voice boxes were also paralyzed.

_Continued Flashback_

_"So...who's up first dear godson?" Sirius asked, staring at the 'people' floating in the middle of the living room_

_"Let's deal with Vernon first, he was the worst out of all of them." Harry sneered, "Plus, he's just plain ugly to look at."_

_"Alrighty then. Just take care of the two, to make sure they don't try to interfere."_

_With some more waves of his hand, Harry had secured the ceiling, conjured hooks into it, and hung Petunia and Dudley by the loops of their knickers _1 _. One more wave had Vernon firmly (courtesy of a Sticking Charm) standing on the floor._

_"First of all, he needs a different color, don't you think Harry?" Sirius suggested, acting as if they were deciding what color to paint the walls in a new house._

_"Of course. A nice flourescent yellow _2 _would work wonders don't you think?" Harry replied, tapping his chin with his free hand thoughtfully._

_"Oh yes, with flashing neon pink spots?"_

_"Coming right up."_

_With an over-exaggerated swish of his arm, Harry had turned his puce-faced uncle into a horrible neon light. The two revengists stepped back to admire their work, but cringed as they continued to stare._

_"I don't think that helped Harry."_

_"No, ya think?" the sarcasm was evident in the teen's voice as he replied_

_"How 'bout turning him into something more...people friendly?"_

_"Ooooh! How 'bout a poodle?"_

_"I like the way you think little dude, have at it."_

_This time, a wave of Harry's hand transfigured his fuming uncle into a flourescent yellow, neon pink spotted, very fat poodle. Another wave had a leash attached to a collar that appeared around the 'dogs' neck, which attached to the wall. A final wave released Vernon from his stasis, which in turn allowed him to start yelling...or barking as the case with a dog may be._

_"Much better, don't ya think?" Harry asked, with a nod_

_"Very much so...Can I have my fun now?" Sirius replied, ending in a whine_

_"Go ahead, I could use some late night entertainment." Harry replied, sitting on the couch with a sigh, placing a now awake Cade on his lap sitting up. "You can watch too litte guy." he told the infant, who giggled at him_

_Sirius then turned his attention from the still barking poodle, to the woman hanging from the ceiling staring at him, terrified._

_"Now, now 'Tunia, no need to be scared. I won't be too rough on you, as much as I hate to admit it, you are Harry's last living _blood _relative." Sirius told her with a smirk, using his '_borrowed_' wand to bring her back down to the ground. "Now let's see here, you're a bit to plain for my taste. Well how 'bout this, seeing as how much you seem to _love _huge things, how 'bout I give you a color job, and some adjustments eh?"_

_Petunia seemed to tremble even more than she had been, which seemed to be all she could do in her frozen state. Sirius slowly began his work, making sure to let Petunia see everything he was doing. The first thing he did, was use an Enlargement Charm on her tennis-ball sized breasts, enlarging them to about the size of a pair of beach balls. _(Ever see those women on tv? The one's that need to special order bras or shirts just to manage their boobs?) _Her eyes widened in horror, no doubt she was thinking that they were too 'freakish'. Harry stared in amusement, while Cade giggled the whole while, happy to see his Padfoot in action._

_"Much better 'Tunie _(I purposely spelt it like that)_, now you might actually catch some better looking men than that..._dog _over there." Sirius commented, pointing to the tied up, yapping poodle. "Now, for your rear. It's just too small my dear. _(Hey! That rhymed!)_"_

_Again, Sirius worked slowly and purposely, keeping everything he did within the sight of the terrified woman. He again used an Enlargement Charm, this time on her rear-end, causing it to inflate rapidly. He kept looking at the boy attached to the ceiling and back to her, as if comparing something, and then he stopped the charm when her ass was as big as her son's. _3

_"I love the proportions Siri, they match." Harry commented with a grin_

_"Thank you dear godson." Sirius accepted with a bow, "Just one last thing and I'll be done."_

_With one last flourish of his wand, Petunia's face resembled that of a clown's. _(If you don't know the classic clown look, you have been living under a rock)

_"Bravo!" Harry clapped, as Petunia fainted from shock, her overly large butt-cheeks cushioning her fall, "Just one last _thing _and we'll be done."_

_Setting Cade down on the couch in a sitting position, taking care to make sure he was supported all around, Harry stood up next to his godfather, and stared at they boy hanging there._

_"I say we leave him up there." Harry suggested_

_"Yeah, when we're done, he'll hopefully add to the decor." Sirius grinned_

_With that in agreement, the two revengists began their work. Harry took care of the tranfiguration, turning the tub o' lard into a baby elephant _4_, making sure that a belt stayed around it's waist to be able to stay suspened from the hook. Sirius did the 'paint job', randomly splashing different colors over the elephant's body until it looked like a jumbled up Rubix Cube. _(If you don't know what a Rubix Cube is, you either: a) don't have them where you live or b) you have been living under a rock.) _When they were done, the two stepped back, admiring their handy work._

_"A great team we make don't we Padfoot?" Harry smirked, smacking his godfather on the back_

_"That we do Harry me love. Now what do you say we get out of here? All this..._clean_ is making me sick to my stomach."_

_"That's just because you're used to living in a pig-stye."_

_Agreeing with Sirius anyway, Harry walked back over to the couch and picked up an again sleeping infant, before following Sirius out of the house (taking care to lock the door behind him). However, he was struck with one last idea as they walked past the driveway. After glancing at Vernon's fancy new company car, Harry used a couple well place Blugdeoning Spells on in, causing unfixable damage to it. His revenge complete, Harry followed a laughing Sirius down Privet Drive, before Disapparating from the horribly perfect neighborhood (for good this time)._

_End Flashback_

After he had finished recounting his tale, Harry settled back in his seat cradling Cade, who had woken up halfway through and crawled into his father's lap. Watching the hysterically laughing Remus and Sirius, made Harry smile with joy. Knowing that Sirius and Remus had their last remaining friend back.

"Right, well while you guys laugh yourselves sick, I am going to bed." Harry announced, standing up, waking up a half-asleep Cade

"'Night Harry." they managed to choke out, still rolling on the floo, tears of mirth streaming down their faces

"They've gone looney, they have." Harry told the toddler in his arms, wandlessly chaning into pajamas as he made his way to his bedroom. Deciding that he would let the sleepy toddler sleep with him for the night, Harry settled the boy onto the bed before getting in himself.

"Good-night Cade." he told his son, kissing him on the forehead

"'Nigh Daddy." Cade murmured sleepily, cuddling closer to his father.

It was half an hour later, that the laughter ceased downstairs, and a peaceful silence fell upon the Potter/Black rooms at Hogwarts.

A/N:

1 I got this idea from _Anime Monster, _though I did tweak it a bit

2 This idea came from _Megra, _who suggested the flourescent colors

3 This came from _Raggedygal, _who came up with the wonderful boob and butt job

4 The baby elephant idea also came from _Raggedygal_

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys! Please review this chapter, as I didn't get any from the last actual chapter, just the Author's Notes.


	9. Strange Dreams and Omlettes

Disclaimer: Don't own in, never will...want to, but don't.

Author's Note: SKIP IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HBP!

I am soo freakin' angry at JKR right now! She just killed off the only remaining fatherly/grandfatherly person Harry had left! Sure there's still Lupin, but we haven't been reading much about him lately! Arggghhhh! And now, Harry says he won't be returning to Hogwarts for his 7th year! What the fuck kind of shit is that!

**IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW!**

Chapter 9

_Dream Sequence_

_He was surrounded by darkness..._

_Every direction he turned in was just void..._

_He could hear voices calling out to him..._

_"Who are you!" he shouted into the emptiness, his question echoing. "Where am I!" again his only response was his own echo._

_The voices started getting louder..._

_They seemed to be calling out to him..._

_They were surrounding him..._

_He was suffocating..._

_Then suddenly it stopped..._

_"Hello?" he called, hoping for an answer_

_His only answer...silence..._

_The voices seemed to have left him..._

_He was all alone in this void..._

_End Sequence_

In his bed, in his room, in the Black/Potter quarters, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter awoke with a start. His body was covered in a cold sweat, and his breathing was harsh. He raised his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow, and it was then that he became aware of the small figure clinging to his torso, looking up at him with Amber colored eyes.

"Daddy?" Cade asked worriedly, his eyes watery

"I'm fine Cade." he told the young child, trying to both reassure the tiny boy and himself, "Daddy's fine."

"Sure?" the small voice seemed unsure, not believing his fathers reply

"Yes, Cade, I'm sure."

By now, his breathing evening out, Harry's weird dream was coursing through his brain. The empty, lonely feeling he got standing in that void. As his body finally calmed down, his brain kept going. Trying to process any kind of meaning behind his strange dream. It was almost half an hour later, that he finally gave up trying to figure it out, deciding to try and get a few more hours of sleep. As his eyes drifted closed, he felt his son cuddling into in his sleep.

The next Harry awoke, it was due to a beam of sunlight that had made its way through the window to land on his face. Groaning, Harry slowly sat up, arching his back like a cat, to stretch. As he rubbed his eyes to clear them of any remaining sleep, he realized that the small form that had been curled up with him last night, wasn't there anymore. Panicking, he quickly scrambled out of bed, nearly getting tangled in his sheets as he did so, and ran out of the room. As he reached the kitchen, he tried to stop, but because of his socks and the hardwood floors, he kept going...right into a wall.

"Ouch. Damnit." he grumbled, picking himself up off the floor and rubbing his nose. Still grumbling, he made his way to the kitchen at a more sedate pace, sighing in relief when he saw his 2 year-old sitting on the counter behind Remus.

"Cade, there you are." he sighed, walking over and picking the toddler up. "You had me worried."  
"There was no need to, even if I hadn't been awake to keep an eye on him, I put wards on the door last night before I went to sleep, just to make he couldn't get out the portrait hole." Remus told the worried teenager, turning around from the stove

"Thanks Moony." Harry praised, "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked as he sat down at the counter, putting Cade in his high chair.

"Omlettes. The ingredients are in the cooler, so it's basically an omlette buffet." Remus responded, turning back to his work

"Thanks Remus. You're saving me the trouble of cooking. I let Sirius try once, but.."

"He almost burnt the kitchen down. Right?" Remus interrupted with a grin

"Yeah. It took him a while to remember he was a wizard too."

"That's Sirius for you. I think the only thing he can make without burning, it cereal."  
"Nope. He's done that too. He saw a box and, thinking that it was some kind of frozen dinner, put it in the oven. Ever since, he hasn't been allowed anywhere near the oven."

"Speaking of which, do you want to do the honors of waking him up? Breakfast should be done in just a few minutes, and he'll whine if he sleeps through it."

"Sure. Cade, do you want to help wake up Padfoot?" he asked, turning to the happy toddler next to him

"Pa'foot! Yay!" Cade giggled, lifting his arms up

"I'll take that as a yes. Be right back Moons."

As Harry walked out carrying Cade, Remus was left muttering to himself.

"Moons?" he grumbled to himself.

A/N: Yes! I'm leaving it here! You'll have to tune in to the next chapter to read how Sirius gets woken up. It is short, I know, but this was all I had typed, and I thought I should update for you. Please R/R!


	10. Wake up Sirius and 'Black'mail!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will! runs off to cry in corner

Imaginary Friend: Now look what you did! runs off to comfort Kura

**Answers to Reviews! (Yes, I've finally decided to do them!)**

**Everyone who asked about the 'Moons' nickname: **What? It's unique, and I've never seen it used before.

**HecateDeMort, gaul1, momocolady**: Thanks, I'm really trying my best.

**LooneyLoopeyLupin: **Harry knows who Ron and Hermione are, because he has contact in Hogwarts. (I'll let everyone know within a few chapters) He was still 13 when Sirius got out, I stuck with that timeline.

**Hazel Maraa: **No offense, but: ramble much? ;

**PsychicLunar: **Have you read the book yet? It's awesome!

**Everyone who sent me prank ideas: **Thanks! Some of them were just plain awesome!

Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 10 (I come up with the names of these after I type them)

As the two pranksters crept silently down the hall to Sirius' room, said man lay snoring, completely unaware of the fate that would soon behold him.

"So, any ideas rugrat?" Harry asked his son quietly

"Gramma Pa'foo'!" Cade giggled, causing his father to stare at him

"You really have been hanging out with Sirius for too long. I do agree though. I'll need to conjure up a camera to make sure we can preserve this memory. Anything else?"  
"Wa'er!"

"Hmm...that could work! A Sex-Change Spell mixed in with the water!" Harry's eyes widened at the possibility. "Of course, I'll need to check for any shields to make sure it doesn't bounce back at us." he added to himself as an afterthought.

As the two finally made it to Sirius' door (Yes, it's a really long hallway!) Harry quickly checked for any wards that Sirius might have put up. Finding none, he and Cade swiftly entered the bedroom, making sure to leave the door open to ensure a quick get-away. Swiftly conjuring up a bucketful of water and a camera, Harry looked down at his son, who was starting to giggle, and put his finger to his lips to signify quiet. Cade nodded and covered his mouth with his hands while his father added the Sex-Change Spell to the water, and got rid of the Repelling Charm Sirius had surrounding him.

"Cade, come on." Harry whispered as he slowly backed away, and set the camera to start taking pictures. Cade followed his father, and as soon as they got to the door, Harry let the bucket tip over his sleeping, soon-to-be godmother.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sirius hollered as he jumped out of bed, dripping wet. He failed to notice his change right away, until Cade shrieked from the doorway.

"Gramma Pa'foo'!"

"Huh?" Sirius asked, before noticing that his voice was higher than it had been when he had went to sleep last night. "Harry, please tell me you didn't."

"Alright: I didn't." Harry stated, all the while trying to control his laughter

Slowly, as if to put of his bad reality, Sirius looked down. His face paled when he noticed his two new 'additions' sticking out of his chest, and swiftly turning around, he looked in his pants to see that his pride and joy had disappeared.

"Harry..." he started in a dangerously calm voice, while turning around

"Yes, dear godmother?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, picking Cade up for the inevitable

"RUN!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice, so he turned tail and ran, while his sopping 'godmother' ran after him. He ran into the kitchen, laughing the whole while, and tried to duck behind the counter, just as his 'godmother' sped into the room. Remus, who had heard the laughter and saw Harry run in laughing like a maniac with the cops chasing after him, turned to see exactly what had happened to his old friend. What he saw made him drop his spatula and double over in laughter. There stood the infamous Sirius Black. The Marauder famous for his creative pranks, and being able to escape retaliation; stood in the doorway of the kitchen in his navy blue pajamas, sopping wet...and decidedly female.

"Good one Harry!" Remus gasped through his laughter

"Cade's ideas! I just...set them up!" Harry replied, abruptly stopping, an evil grin coming to his face as he remembered the last part of the prank. Remus looked at the teenager, who was starting to grin in a way he had only seen on his old friend James Potter's face.

"Oh Sirius!" Harry called in a sing-song voice, standing up completely

"What?" Sirius growled, in an almost dog-like manner

"You won't hurt me." Harry told him in a matter-of-fact voice

"And why not?" Sirius sneered, reminding Remus almost of the greasy git, also known as Severus Snape

"Because I've got pictures!" Harry replied simply, causing Sirius' face to lose it's color that had been regained from his anger

"I..I don't believe you!" Sirius said nervously

"Oh?" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow, and he summoned his camera to him. "Then, why do you think this was set up in your bedroom when you woke up this morning?"  
"..."

"Exactly, and you see, this is why you won't hurt me. You see, if you do anything in any kind of rebutal, I can easily make hundreds of copies and spread them around the school. I'm sure Snape and McGonagal would love to see you being one-upped by a teenage whose less than half your age."

"Y-you wouldn't dare!"  
"Wouldn't I?" Harry questioned, at the same time Remus replied "He would."

"Please don't! I won't get revenge! I promise!" Sirius pleaded, clasping 'her' hands together pleadingly (;)

"Hmm...I won't." Harry began, as Sirius sighed in relief. "For now. However, be warned that I still have them, and am not afraid to use them."

Sirius nodded vigorously as he walked further into the kitchen. Harry, having gotten all the evidence he needed, dried Sirius off and removed the spell. They both sat down, after Harry put Cade in his high chair, just as Remus brought a plate of omelettes and a bunch of toppings to the table.  
"Dig in!" he chimed as he levitated an omelette onto everybody's plate, Cade's being a lot smaller than the rest.

_Later in the Morning _(Yes! A timeline jump! But only because I don't think you want to go through the hassle of a breakfast scene. Or rather, I don't feel like typing it out.)

"So, Harry, when do plan on announcing yourself to the wizarding populous?" Remus asked as they all settled in the common room, trying to settle their stomaches after such a delicious meal.  
"I was hoping that, if the old man agrees with it, I could reveal myself at dinner. You know, make a grand entrance and such. I was planning on speaking with him after the afternoon feast." Harry replied, cuddling Cade, who was beginning to get sleepy.

"And seeing as how Pettigrew was turned in a couple of days ago, I should be a free man by now, and I should be able to join him in his entrance. You know, freak a few people out with the appearance of an ex-convict." Sirius added, with a feral grin

"Oh yes, that reminds me. We should ask Dumbledore about that, seeing as how we haven't gotten the Prophet in a couple of days." Remus put in, almost talking to himself.

"Yes, I suppose that would help." Harry grinned

"So, we've got a few hours until lunch, what do you want to do until then?" Sirius asked, as he settled back into the sofa he was sitting on

"Well first, I have to lay Cade down for a nap, and then I'm sure we'll be able to come up with a few ideas." Harry told them, carefully standing up, so as not to disturb the young child sleeping in his arms, before carefully making his way to his bedroom.

"He makes a good father doesn't he Mooney?" Sirius asked wistfully, as he walked his godson walk away

"Yes, he does." Remus replied gently, smiling in the same way

As the sound of Harry's voice singing a lullaby to the toddler echoed throughout the room, Sirius couldn't help but remember exactly how Cade came to stay with them.

A/N: Yes, I'm done with this chapter. The next one will be longer though (I hope), cause it will have some memories. Please R/R!


	11. The Story of Cade!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. –runs away sobbing-

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update! I wanted to focus on working on _Back in Black_, but then I realized that that wasn't fair to the people who like this story. Then, when I was typing up the new chapter for this, my computer crashed, and we lost our text programs. So I'll have to type the chapters up at school from now on.

Previously

_"Well first, I have to lay Cade down for a nap, and then I'm sure we'll be able to come up with a few ideas." Harry told them, carefully standing up, so as not to disturb the young child sleeping in his arms, before carefully making his way to his bedroom._

_"He makes a good father doesn't he Mooney?" Sirius asked wistfully, as he walked his godson walk away_

_"Yes, he does." Remus replied gently, smiling in the same way_

_As the sound of Harry's voice singing a lullaby to the toddler echoed throughout the room, Sirius couldn't help but remember exactly how Cade came to stay with them._

Flashback (Will be told from Harry's POV)

_The day had started out normal enough: I made breakfast while trying to keep Sirius from sneaking bits of it, made sure the house was clean (with help of the others), and then went to work. (And when I say work, I mean staking out new locations for a nice heist.) That's when I heard the screams. It was a woman, and she was obviously in a great amount of pain. I rushed to where the screams originated from, cursing myself for doing so. I had no idea who this person was, for all I knew, it could've been a trap. But then I realized that this was the worst part of town, the woman had probably been mugged. When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was the blood. It was spilling out into a pool around her, and seemed to originate from the stab wound in her stomach. She stared at me, her beautiful hazel eyes already going glazed, a sign that death was coming…and soon._

"_P-please…" she whispered softly, though it was easy to hear in the quiet of the alley._

"_What is it?" I questioned her softly, kneeling beside her._

"_Take…care…of him…" she whispered, struggling to breathe as she clutched my hand as tightly as she could in her weakened state._

"_Take care of who?" I was confused. There was nobody else around, or at least that's what I thought until I heard the soft whimpers. The sound came from below her waist, where a large pool of blood was, larger than the pool coming from her wound._

"_My…baby…P…lease" She whimpered. "He's only…just born…he…might be…hurt…Please!"_

_I looked uncertain. Here I was, a 13 year-old teenager, who was head of a teenaged street group, and I was being asked to care for a newborn infant. My resolve started to wane, though, when the whimpers from the child grew into cries. Cursing softly, I gently removed the dying woman's hand from my own, and bent over to grab the child. He was small, but he seemed healthy. His face was scrunched up and his fists were flailing, but I could tell he was cute…ignore the fact that he was covered in his mother's blood. I took my jacket off and wrapped the child in it, before displaying him to the mother, so she could see her son just once before she died._

"_He's…beau…tiful…" she told me, crying as she tried to lift her hand to touch him. I grabbed her hand and placed it on his head, which seemed to calm the infant._

"_Do you have a name for him?" I asked her_

"_Cade…after…his grand…father…" she whispered "Promise…you'll…t-take c-care of him."_

"_I promise ma'am, I'll care for him well." I told her, knowing that even though I was young, Sirius would help me. It was a last wish granted for a dying woman._

"_Thank…you…" she whispered, smiling gently, before her arm fell limp and her breathing stopped._

_I stayed for a moment longer, just staring at her, while the infant stared at me with now open blue eyes. He seemed sad, as though he knew what had happened, so I hugged him gently to myself as I stood, and made my way back home. At least now I knew what our next heist would be: a baby store. Of course, I would have to leave Cade with Sirius, I very well couldn't bring a baby with me on a robbery._

_The looks I got when I walked back inside were hilarious, and if it weren't for the fact that the child had fallen asleep during the short trek back, I would have burst out laughing. I brought Cade to my bathroom, and gently washed him with warm water and a washcloth, cleaning him of the blood that was beginning to dry on his skin. Once clean, his soft skin was just a light pink, probably from warmth, and then I took him to my bedroom, and laid him in the middle of the bed._

_I walked back out once the child was settled, and once everyone had gathered, I told everyone what happened. The younger ones seemed excited to have a baby to take care of, while people closer to my age seemed sympathetic. Sirius told me he'd help in any way he could, and that's when I told him that he'd need to baby-sit while the others and I went…shopping._

_End Flashback(End Harry's POV)_

The next months after Cade had arrived had been hectic. Harry had been sleep deprived until Cade started sleeping through the night, and though he sometimes snapped at the Misfits, he was always patient and kind with the young infant. Everyone had gotten him something to celebrate his 1st birthday, and Harry seemed to spoil him the most. He had grinned happily while his father showed him how to open presents, and squealed happily at each one, though he probably didn't have any idea what they were. That night, Harry had come back out to the living room with a large, beaming, proud smile on his face.

"He…said his first word! He called me daddy!" Harry had told me proudly, causing me to grin as well.

It wasn't long after that, Cade had begun walking, causing everyone to become exhausted as they chased the energetic toddler all over the house. The only one he seemed to calm down for was his father, which confused everyone. Didn't toddlers usually ignore their parental units, in favor of having fun? But Cade was different than other toddlers I guess, in more way than one.

The day Harry adopted Cade was nerve wracking. Harry was worried that he wouldn't be deemed responsible enough to care for such a young child, and I reassured him that that wouldn't happen. And, I told him, even if it did happen, I could adopt Cade so that he wouldn't be taken away. That caused Harry to grin weakly at me, and I grinned back, happy to lighten the mood, even just a little bit. Needless to say, nothing went wrong, and Harry was officially the father of Cade in everything but blood, though a potion later fixed that problem as well. No one could ever say that Cade was not a Potter, because he was, his messy hair proved that much.

Now, Cade was 2, soon to be 3, and here we were at Hogwarts. Seemingly held captive by a meddling headmaster, but I knew that as long as Harry had Cade, and that he would be able to take care of the young child, Harry wouldn't care where he lived. Of course, if the Misfits didn't arrive soon, Harry may just change his mind about staying.

I looked to Remus, who had a soft smile on his face as we listened to Harry's lullaby, and I knew that, while it would take some getting used to being free, everything would work out fine.

Author's Note: Yes! It is sad! But Cade's story had to be told! And for once, Sirius lives up to his name! Please R&R!


	12. Update!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Now leave me in peace you cruel, cruel people!

A/N: Yes! First update this year! Even though it's already April. I just updated my other story, so I decided to update this one too. You know, take a stab at being nice for once.

_Previously on From the Cold (_A/N: I so sound like some sort of soap opera announcer when I do that.

_Now, Cade was 2, soon to be 3, and here we were at Hogwarts. Seemingly held captive by a meddling headmaster, but I knew that as long as Harry had Cade, and that he would be able to take care of the young child, Harry wouldn't care where he lived. Of course, if the Misfits didn't arrive soon, Harry may just change his mind about staying._

_I looked to Remus, who had a soft smile on his face as we listened to Harry's lullaby, and I knew that, while it would take some getting used to being free, everything would work out fine._

_Continued_

As the lullaby ended, and Harry stepped out of Cade's room, silently shutting the door behind him, he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at Remus and Sirius' faces.

"What the bloody hell are you two on?" he asked them, stepping around them, as their gazes snapped back into focus.

"Wha?" Came Sirius' intelligent reply

"I asked what you two are on."

"What do you mean by that?" Remus asked

"I mean, I have never seen those faces on people, unless they were on something."

"We're not on anything Harry, I was just telling Remy about when you brought Cade home." Sirius whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh. That would explain why you looked like you were about to start sobbing." Harry told them thoughtfully, tapping his chin

"Exac…Hey! I was not going to cry! I just had something in my eye!"

"Sure you did Siri."

"I did! Why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe because you're a pathological liar with a tendency to pull pranks and then lie about them to get yourself out of trouble?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now, Moons, if you could by any chance lead me to the Owlery."

"Why do you want to go to the Owlery?"

"Well, I have to contact the Misfits. That way they know about Dumbledore's letter before it arrives. Chances are, if it gets there before mine does, they'll just burn it, along with their only form of transportation here."

"Well, that's a good point. But do you really trust Sirius alone with a young child?"

"Of course. He may be an idiot sometimes ("Hey! I am not an idiot!" "Shut up Sirius." "Okay. -pouts-"), but he knows how to take care of Cade. Not to mention that he knows I'll castrate him if anything bad happens to my son. So, no worries."

Laughing at the look on Sirius' suddenly pale face, Remus and Harry made their way out into the halls of Hogwarts, Remus mockingly hold the door open for Harry, who stuck his nose up in the air while strutting out. Harry was led through the winding hallways of the large magical school, silently marking all possible exits in case of emergency (or entrances, in the case of a battle). He also waved to the portraits he passed, smirking at some of the more…feminine portraits who found him dashingly handsome (Their words, not his.)

Although, he couldn't disagree on their beauty, he was much more partial to the more masculine side of the human race. If you catch my drift -nudged nudge, wink wink-. Although, he hadn't really had time to enter the dating pool, not with the amount of time he spent caring for the Misfits, Cade and Sirius. Honestly, how a grown man still didn't know how to do his own laundry was beyond him. But then again, Sirius did have one plausible excuse.

"How was I supposed to know that everything didn't go into one load!"

After that experience, Harry had banned Sirius from ever stepping foot anywhere near the washer. Watching his grown godfather walk around in puke green shirts, pink boxers and orange socks, was not something anyone living in the Misfit's household ever wanted to experience again.

Finally, after about 5 minutes of walking, Remus and Harry entered the Owlery. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, Harry quickly set about writing a quick note to his surrogate family, letting them know of the other letter that would be coming. Signing it in a way he knew they wouldn't question, he attached the letter to an owl that look swift and reliable.

"The letter should lead you where you need to go." He told the small creature, while carrying it to the window.

The small creature merely hooted an affirmative, before swooping out the window. Watching to make sure it got a good start, Harry then turned to leave, Remus following behind him.

"So, what do we do now Moons?" Harry asked the older man, "From what I've seen, there's not much to do around here."

"Well, once Cade wakes up, we could always go out to the Quidditch Pitch. I'm sure Sirius would be more than happy to teach you how to fly." Remus told him, wrinkling his nose

"You don't like flying?"

"I hate it. Ever since my first broom ride, there's just been something about flying that just makes me nauseous."

"So, that means I'll never get you on an airplane?"

"Oh lord no! Those things are a metal death trap with wings! You'll never get me near one!"

"Oh well, guess that means you're staying in Britain next summer."

"What do you mean?"

Harry just smirked at him, before walking away, leaving Remus to follow, whining and pleading to know what was going on next summer. You know the saying goes 'Curiosity killed the cat', so I guess it's a good thing our Remy is a wolf, right.

Chuckling at the antics of the werewolf, Harry opened the portrait leading into their chambers, before stopping dead, eyebrow twitching. Remus bumped into him, and quickly looked at what had made the young man so angry, before quickly covering his mouth with his hands to prevents the laughs from escaping.

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed

Sirius immediately stopped, causing a giggling Cade to run into him, and fall backwards onto his butt. Wrinkling his nose, Cade to look at the person who had yelled, before gleefully yelling and holding his arms up for his Dada to pick him up.

"Cade, may I ask what you are doing up?" Harry asked the young child, while picking him up.

"Pa'foo go woof Dada! And we go pway! And Pa'foo make mess!" Cade told his father, clinging to his shirt.

"Is that so?"

"Yesh! And the', Pa'foo turn into Ganpa, and say 'We cwean mess befow Dada come back! But you back 'fow we done!"

"Well, why do we go clean you up? Then, we can 'talk' to Grandpa Sirius about his behavior."

"Ya! Cwean!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his son's antics, before making his way to the bathroom to clean his son, carefully sidestepping the shattered pieces of something or other laying on the floor.

'_When did we get a plant?' _Harry wondered as he cleaned potting soil out of his son's hair, _'For that matter, when did we get chocolate syrup either?'_

It took Harry nearly 20 minutes to get all the random gunk and goop off of his small son, all the while wondering how Sirius could be so stupid. Returning to the living room, he was satisfied to see that the rest of the mess had been cleaned up. Sirius was sitting in an armchair, pouting, while Remus sat off to the side, a smug smirk on his face. They both looked over at him as he walked back into the room, Sirius' face paling even more than it had when Harry threatened him with castration.

"Now," Harry began, calmly setting Cade into his playpen, "would you care to explain to me, why I leave for 15 BLOODY minutes, and come back to find that not only had you trashed out living quarters, but that my SON was covered in gunk and goop and whatever else you saw fit to cover him with?"

Sirius cleared his throat before beginning to stutter his answer. Harry's eyebrow twitched when he heard the words 'bored, thought, Cade' and 'fun.'

"So…" Harry breathed deeply, "You were bored and thought that you would wake up my son, to see if he wanted to have some fun? And when he said yes, you took it upon yourself to cover him in mess and trash our living room?"

"Yes." Came Sirius' meek reply

"Sirius, I'm giving you 10 seconds to run as far away as you can, before I hunt you down."

Sirius quickly stood up and dashed out of the portrait hole, being followed 10 seconds later by a growling Harry. All the while, Cade watched curiously, giggling at the funny sound his Dada made, and Remus just chuckled amusedly.

A/N: There! I'm done with this chapter! Ya'll should be happy! It's one of the longer ones I've typed for this story! I'm out for now! Don't forget to R&R!


	13. Uhhfinally done!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Wish I could though. Sadly I can't.

Author's Note: I know! It's been forever since I updated this! I'm so sorry! First, I got held up by school, then I graduated (so I can't use school as an excuse for not updating anymore), and after that I started my job search. So far, it's been unsuccessful, but I have 3 applications floating around out there right now, hopefully one of them will hire me.

_ Previously on _From the Cold

"_Sirius, I'm giving you 10 seconds to run as far away as you can, before I hunt you down."_

_Sirius quickly stood up and dashed out of the portrait hole, being followed 10 seconds later by a growling Harry. All the while, Cade watched curiously, giggling at the funny sound his Dada made, and Remus just chuckled amusedly._

_Continued_

Half an hour later, Sirius and Harry returned. Harry seemed to have caught up with the older man because Sirius seemed to have grown some new appendages and a different hair color. As soon as Remus saw what had become of his best friend, he could help the laughter that burst from his throat. Cade looked up from where he was playing in his playpen in the corner and joined his surrogate uncle in the laughter...although Cade's laughter was just childish giggles.

Harry looked smug, a smirk settled on his face as he watched Sirius trudge into the room and collapse on the couch. After Sirius collapsed on the couch, Harry made his way over to his son and swung him up into the air. Then, settling the happy toddler on one arm, Harry tickled the now squealing child, grinning happily.

"Oh! Before I forget," Remus spoke up suddenly, "Albus called while you were gone. He wants us to go down for lunch today. To introduce you to the student body."

"Why? They'll find out about me when I start coming here for schooling, why doesn't he just introduce me then? Introducing me now will just bring more prying eyes than I want. Especially around Cade. With old MoldyShorts back, who's to stop one of his little student spies reporting back to him that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, with a son to boot!" Harry replied, his face settling from a happy grin to a scowl.

"I pointed that out to him, I may not know you as well as Sirius, but I know you well enough that you wouldn't want information about Cade getting out this soon. I wouldn't either, if I was in your shoes."

"Dumbledore's just a manipulative old fart. He thinks that by revealing you this soon, you'll look to him for Cade's protection. Then, he'll probably blackmail you in some way, concerning the safety of Cade." Sirius growled from the couch.

"Figures. I have to kill one bastard, and be in the same school as another. Well, if he thinks he can manipulate me like all the rest of his puppets, he's got another thing coming." Harry growled, causing Cade to giggle at the funny sound.

"Well, if he can't manage to manipulate you, he'll most likely try your friends." Remus told him.

"Ha! That bastard wouldn't be able to manipulate my friends even if he tried. They're too loyal to me. And most of them have creature blood in them, however diluted it may be. That alone will keep him from manipulating them. They're all tied to the very same beings he wants to fight with him in the war. If they find out he's tried to manipulate or deceive anyone with creature blood in them, they'll refuse any sort of alliance with him.

"That's not to say that they'll ally with MoldyShorts, but they could stay neutral. Of course, if I decided to join this fight, they may just join my side." Harry told them, carrying Cade over to an armchair to sit down.

"Creature blood? Are you serious?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius told him, earning a slap upside the head from the werewolf. "Ow!"

"Yeah. I know that Tweet and Smoke are at least half elf, but their power's will be dormant until they turn 17. Fuzzy and PoohBear have some Veela blood in them. Sunshine has some fae blood in her, Flake's got some vampire, and Prowl's got some mermaid. But with Flake and Prowl, the blood's so diluted that it doesn't affect them."

"And how do you know this?" Remus asked him

"I need to keep some of my secret's to myself ya know. I need to be able to surprise people." Harry grinned as he played a hand game with Cade.

"Fine then. Don't tell me." Remus pouted, making him look 10 years younger than he was.

"Well," Sirius spoke up, standing up from the couch and stretching, "lunch has started by now, and enough students will be there that a flashy entrance will be much appreciated. I'm sure all the little midgets are curious about Harry. It's not every day that 2 strange men in cloaks appear with a little midget in a cloak. They'll want to know who you are, and I'm sure Albus' beard is just twitching in anticipation of telling them who the mysterious persons were.

"What's say we go down and make Hogwarts history, eh chaps? After Harry changes me back of course. And if he doesn't, Mr. Criggles is going down the toilet."

"You wouldn't!"

"If you don't change me back, I so would."

"Fine. But you better watch your back old man."

"Old man! I'll have you know that Mooney's at least 4 months older than me!"

"Yeah, but you're both 15 years my senior's. You're old Paddy. Get used to it."

"I'll have you know that I am only 35!"

"Yes, and in 5 years you'll be 40."

"-thud-"

Satisfied, Harry made his way to his bedroom to retrieve the cloaks that he and Cade had been wearing when they arrived at Hogwarts the previous night. Hey, if they were gonna make an entrance, why not go all the way. This left Remus to wake up Sirius, who had fainted at the thought of being 40 years old in 5 years.

'_Honestly,' _Harry thought, _'that man is such an idiot sometimes.'_

Five minutes later, the small group was making it's way to the Great Hall. Harry, Sirius, and Cade were covered with their cloaks, and Remus was walking beside Sirius as the man grumbled. Remus just laughed at him as he looked to him for support. Sirius then proceeded to pout, reinforcing Harry's thoughts on the older man's childishness.

Ahead of them, Cade was babbling happily to his father, waving at the portraits and then giggling as they waved back. Harry just smiled down at the young child, nodding and making noises of agreement...even if he couldn't understand half of what Cade was saying. Cade especially liked when the staircase they were walking down decided to move. He squealed happily, and then clapped his hands. The other men just laughed at his antics, Harry holding on to his hand as he decided that he wanted to walk instead of having his daddy carry him.

Ten minutes later, the group had arrived at the doors to the Great Hall. They had been delayed due to Cade's curiosity. He had found everything look-worthy. And only his father's grip on his small hand had prevented him from running off after Mrs. Norris. Although, Sirius had told Harry afterwards that it would've been satisfying to watch Mrs. Norris to get picked on for once. After all, he had said, she deserves it for all the times that she's ratted the student's out to that old geezer known as Filch.

Harry just kicked Sirius in the shin, telling him that he didn't want Cade near an old raggedy cat like that. She most likely would've bitten or clawed the small child, and then Filch would've been pissed off when he found his beloved pets skin hanging from his door. This caused Sirius and Remus to pause and blanch as they glanced at each other, before they rushed catch up with Harry and Cade, who had kept walking as the 2 men paused.

Now, as they stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall, Harry and Sirius couldn't help but grin. Whispering in Sirius' ear, Harry grinned wickedly as he detailed his plans to his godfather. Smiling widely, Sirius nodded in agreement, brandishing his wand (which had appeared mysteriously on his bedside table sometime in the middle of the night).

He then conjured a cloud of smoke in front of the group, causing Remus to cock his eyebrow in curiosity. He then aimed a mild Reducto Curse at the doors, causing them to bang open and startle the occupants inside.

As the smoke billowed into the large room, the students watched with some apprehension and a lot of curiosity as the smoke dissipated to reveal their DADA Professor standing with the men and child that had arrived the previous night.

"Ah!" Headmaster Dumbledore exclaimed, standing as the smoke cleared. "It seems our guests have arrived!

"As you all know, this group arrived last night and requested a conference. Much was revealed, part of which will most likely be in the _Daily Prophet _this morning. Now, however, I would like to introduce a student who should have started his education at Hogwarts 4 years ago. May I introduce, Harry Potter, his son Cade Potter, and his godfather...one Sirius Black."

The students burst out into whispers and stared at the group as they pulled their hoods back.

Author's Note: Whatcha think? I hope it meets my reader's expectations. Also, sorry for all those Dumbledore lover's out there, but this will be a Manipulative!Dumbledore story. Stay tuned for some more excitement next chapter! And don't forget to review please!

Author's Note2: This is my longest chapter for this story to date! How's that for an update!

VOTE:

Do you want the story to be:

Harry/Draco

Harry/OC

Harry/Severus

Harry/Terry

Harry/Blaise


	14. Told You I'd Update!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. I'll just have to get over it.

Author's Note: I know! I just updated yesterday, but consider this a thank you for sticking this out with me for so long! It means so much to me! A special thanks to the 40 people with me in their C2 Archives, the 72 people who have me on their Favorite Stories list, and a HUGE thanks, to the 124 people who have me on their Story Alerts list. Double and triple thanks to you if you're on 2 or 3 of those lists!

_Previously on _From the Cold

"_As you all know, this group arrived last night and requested a conference. Much was revealed, part of which will most likely be in the Daily Prophet this morning. Now, however, I would like to introduce a student who should have started his education at Hogwarts 4 years ago. May I introduce, Harry Potter, his son Cade Potter, and his godfather...one Sirius Black."_

_The students burst out into whispers and stared at the group as they pulled their hoods back._

_Continued_

As Harry and Sirius stared at the shocked faces of the sea of witches and wizards in front of them, they couldn't restrain the laughter threatening to erupt from their throats. Remus eventually took a confused Cade away from Harry, who was leaning on Sirius (who was doing the same to him) in an effort to stay upright. This effort, however valiant it was, was futile because just seconds later the duo collapsed to the floor, trying to stop laughing long enough to get enough air into their lungs.

"Are you boys done yet?" Remus asked amusedly

"-snort- -laugh- -wheeze- I think so Remy!" Harry giggled, regaining enough composure to take Cade back from the older man. Sirius, on the other hand, stayed on the floor laughing. Or, at least he did before Harry lightly kicked him to get him to stand up.

"That hurt!" Sirius whined, as he stood up and rubbed his collarbone.

"Act your age then. Not Cade's age."

"Pfrrrt!"

"A raspberry, Sirius? Real mature."

Harry's words were to be stuck on him as his gaze settled on one person sitting at the table that had a green and silver banner above it. A banner that had a snake on it.

"DRAKIE!" Harry squealed, handing a startled Cade to Sirius as he bounced over to the Slytherin table. The silvery-blonde had barely enough time to turn around and groan, before the hyperactive teenager glomped him. "Where've you been Draco? I haven't seen you in forever! You said you'd come visit, but you never did!" Harry pouted, snuggling the figure, now named as one Draco Malfoy, beneath him.

"Harry?" Draco told the dark-haired teen dryly

"Yes?"

"What have I told you about calling me 'Drakie'?"

"That only incompetent idiots do it, and as you believe me to be competent and not completely idiotic, I shouldn't do it?"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, if you would kindly get off me and allow me to get up, I will explain why I haven't been by to see you."

"I've got a better idea!" Harry exclaimed, popping up suddenly and dragging a surprised blonde with him. "You can come to my rooms for dinner! We can catch up on old times with out having busy bodied people trying to eavesdrop on our conversation!

"Not to mention, I have to reintroduce Cade to you. Honestly, I name you his godfather and what do you do? Visit him a handful of times and then stop coming. I bet he doesn't ever remember who you are anymore!" Harry pouted while dragging Draco over to his godfather, uncle, and son (who were still in the doorway). "Come on people! We came, they saw, we can leave!"

Harry didn't stop to wait for any sort of agreement, he just rushed by them while pulling a non-resisting Draco Malfoy behind him.

"Well, then." Sirius said slowly, turning to his best friend.

"Shall we?" Remus asked, grinning as Sirius latched arms with him.

Stunned, the large group of people could only watch as the last remaining members of the Marauders (though they didn't know that) frog marched out of the doorway of the great hall, Cade Potter giggling happily from Sirius Black's arms.

-----------------In their rooms-----------------

"So, Draco, where've your been!" Harry asked his friend, as everyone settled into the sitting area with tea, Cade settled in his playpen and playing happily with his toys.

"Well, you know who my father is, and what kind of home I grew up in. When I turned 13, my father started acting differently. More unusual than he usually is. He started getting stricter, placing more surveillance on me. As if to make sure that I was socializing with the right people in society. The few times I made it out to visit you that year, they were the only times that my watchers were dumb or drunk enough to slip up. It hasn't happened again, so I haven't been able to visit you since." Draco explained, settling back into the armchair he was sitting in.

"Draco, I hate to say this...wait, no I don't, but you're father's a prick. In a big way." Harry told him, causing Sirius to nod in agreement.

"There's just one thing I don't understand about this whole thing." Remus told them, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that Remy?" Sirius asked.

"How did Harry and Draco meet in the first place?"

This question caused Harry and Sirius to burst out laughing again. Honestly, Remus was beginning to wonder how they could laugh so much, so hard, for so long, so many times in a day. Draco only sighed as he brushed a bit of stray hair out of his eyes. After Harry and Sirius had settled down 10 minutes later, they told their story.

"Well, I only know about what Harry's told me. I was still in Azkaban when these to met, so I wasn't there in person." Sirius told Remus.

"We actually met the year I was supposed to go to Hogwarts..."Harry began.

Flashback

_11 year-old Draco Malfoy made his way through Diagon Alley with his father, Lucius Malfoy, and mother, Narcissa Malfoy. His hai was gelled back immaculately and his head was held up proudly. Beside him, his father sneered at the bustling crowd. Once in a while, he would mutter words of contempt. Usually these comments were aimed at the obviously Muggle families loitering about, trying to find their way in the winding cobblestone storefront. On Draco's other side, his mother glided as she discretely watched the people around them. Every once in a while, she would glance at a store's window display, sometimes in disgust, others in a way that told him that they would be shopping at that store later._

_Soon, the family stood before the large white stone building known as Gringotts. Draco and his mother waited outside, while his father went into the bank to retrieve their monetary needs for the day. You see, Draco Malfoy was at Diagon Alley to shop for the items indicated for his first year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Narcissa had come along as his parental chaperone. Lucius was only along for the purpose of being seen with his family, and publicity stunt one would say. Draco knew, however, that soon enough his father would be making a side trip to Knockturn Alley._

_Draco was the only one to notice the small, scruffy black-haired child who was loitering in the doorway of the store directly across the street from Gringotts. When the boy noticed Draco staring at him, however, instead of turning away as most would (everyone who was anyone in the wizarding world knew the Malfoy's were), the boy just smirked at Draco, before winking and disappearing inside the store._

_Brushing the boy from his thoughts, Draco turned to the entrance of Gringotts as his father emerged. Taking his bottomless money pouch from his father, Draco listened as his father gave instructions about where and when they should meet to end their shopping trip. After that, the family split up. Draco went to Madam Malkin's to get his school robes, while his parents went to the bookshop to get the books from his booklist. That was most likely all they would do for him before they made their way in separate directions, Lucius to Knockturn Alley and Narcissa to the shops she had picked out earlier._

_Once he was done being sized, Draco paid for his robes and the extra to have them delivered directly to Malfoy Manor. As he was leaving, however, he bumped into the black-haired boy he had seen earlier._

Author's Note: I know it's probably not as long as my previous chapter, but I hope it's longer than most of my other chapters. I'm kind of upset with how short my chapters have been, so I'm trying to make them longer.

VOTING TALLIES:

Harry/Draco: 3

Harry/OC: 0

Harry/Severus: 1

Harry/Terry: 1

Harry/Blaise: 0

Voting will stay opened until August 21, 2006. That's my dad's birthday, so I'll collect totals then. Get your votes in while you can if you want to see your favorite pairing in this story.


	15. Boring Chapter: Giggles Included

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. No matter how much I may wanna own it. It belongs to the pretty British lady with the initials of J.K.R.

A/N: Yes! I _am_ alive! Sorry it took me so long to update, but between work and other mean things, I haven't had much time to update. Not to mention, a good friend of mine recently died from ovarian cancer. Needless to say, I haven't really been in the mood to update a comedy story. Plus, we switched ISP's, and our new service is really ticking me off. Here's some advice: If you have a computer older than like 3 years, and it was slow to begin with; Do not get Road Runner! (also not owned by me). Ever since we switched, it's crapped out more in the first month that we had it, than our other one did in the entire time we had it. Sad isn't it? Well, I'm sure you're fed up with reading this, so I shall post the results of the poll!

In first place: Harry/Draco!

In second place: Harry/Severus!

At the end of this chapter I shall start a new poll between Harry/Draco and Harry/Severus. This is due to the fact that the 2 pairings were so close together, that I want to get a better figure on reader standings. Without the extra pairings you voted on before, it should work better! Plus that, you'll have some chapters until the pairings actually start.

Now! As I'm sure you're cursing at me by now, wondering why there's no story yet, here ya go! Thanks all for being so patient with me, and here's your reward! (I'm watching Blue Collar Comedy Tour right now, and that last part reminds me of Bill Engvall's 'Here's Your Sign' schtick)

**_Previously on _**From the Cold

_Brushing the boy from his thoughts, Draco turned to the entrance of Gringotts as his father emerged. Taking his bottomless money pouch from his father, Draco listened as his father gave instructions about where and when they should meet to end their shopping trip. After that, the family split up. Draco went to Madam Malkin's to get his school robes, while his parents went to the bookshop to get the books from his booklist. That was most likely all they would do for him before they made their way in separate directions, Lucius to Knockturn Alley and Narcissa to the shops she had picked out earlier._

_Once he was done being sized, Draco paid for his robes and the extra to have them delivered directly to Malfoy Manor. As he was leaving, however, he bumped into the black-haired boy he had seen earlier._

_**Now on with the story!

* * *

**_

_Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment. Both of them startled by both the sudden collision with each other, and the sudden recognition of one another._

"_You're that dirty street boy!" Draco exclaimed, he didn't point though. Because Malfoy's don't point._

"_And you're that prissy little princess!" Harry told him, laughing at the end from the look Draco gave him._

"_What's a dirty little boy like you doing in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked him, oblivious of the fact that he was blocking the doorway to Madam Malkin's._

"_Uh...nothin'." Harry replied, shifting his eyes around the alley_

"_Whatever you're doing here, it is not 'nothing.' Everyone who comes to Diagon Alley has a reason for being here."_

"_I'm looking for my friends, actually. We was looking for this alley just down a ways from here. 'Cept we took one turn to early and ended up here. They ran off 'fore I could find 'em."_

"_Why not ask and adult for help? They could easily help locate your friends."_

"_Cuz adults are nothin' but trouble! They ain't good for nothin', 'cept maybe yellin' at ya. And gettin' mad at ya for nothin' at all."_

"_Not all adults are bad."_

"_Yeah? Gimme one example."_

"_Easy: My father."_

"_Your father, eh? Well if he's as stuck up as you, then he's gotta be bad."_

"_You take that back you little street urchin! My father is a highly respected man, I'll have you know."_

"_Do I look like I care? Oh! I have an idea! Since you come here all the time, you can help me find my away around the cuckoo-clock place!"_

"_I shall do no such...Hey! Let go of me!"_

_Any protests Draco may have had were studiously ignored by Harry, who had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him down the alley. Draco continued protesting for a few more moments, before realizing that Harry clearly wasn't listening to him. Instead, he walked quickly enough to catch up with his captor, so as not to look like he was following him. Because Malfoy's did _not_ follow people: They led them._

"_Oh! I forgot to tell ya my name! I'm Harry! Who're you?" Harry exclaimed, turning his head to look at his platinum blonde companion. Somehow, he still managed to maneuver around obstacles even without his eyes facing forward._

"_I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco told him proudly._

"_Is that supposed ta mean somethin' to me?"_

_Draco visibly deflated at the obvious lack of recognition to his last name. Which led him to wondering: Where had this boy been, that he didn't know who the Malfoy's were? He was pulled out of his thoughts as Harry came to an abrupt stop. Looking up, he realized that they were near the entrance of Knockturn Alley._

"_That's where we came in from!" Harry told him, pointing to the alley that was next to an old antique store._

"_There? How'd you get in from there? There's no entrance." Draco asked him incredulously_

"_I dunno. I may not have much schoolin', but my memory's really good! I can 'member near close to everywhere I've been or everything I've read."_

"_That's called 'Photographic Memory'."_

"_So? Anyways, where could they've gone?"_

"_Most likely, they ended up somewhere down Knockturn Alley." Draco told him, ignoring the jibe at his knowledge. He was learning that this boy just didn't care about such trivialites._

"_Knockturn Alley? Who came up with that name? It sounds really dirty! Sounds sorta like 'knocked 'er in 'n alley.' all mushed together."_

"_You have a very dirty mind."_

"_Comes from living on the streets. You'd be amazed at whatcha can hear when people don't know your there."_

"_Well, come on. You wanted to find your friends, so lets go. I haven't got all day."_

"_Oh! Right! Let's go!"_

_Draco was again dragged off by his companions, although this time he was quicky to keep stride with the other boy. In just a few strides, Harry was dragging him in the shadows of Knockturn Alley. They ignored the hag vendors (_A/N: Those creepy lady with the fingers. They're hags. Or, at least in my story they are.)_ and other unpleasant people and creatures as they ventured further into the alley. Soon enough, Harry was dragging him over to a store that seemed to have a loud ruckus coming from inside it._

_Pushing the door open, Draco was greeted with the sight of 2 more kids; a boy and a girl. Brother and sister if the facial features spoke for anything. The 2 of them looked up as Harry and Draco entered. The girl, who had a Hand of Glory and was playing keep away with it as the store owner tried to retrieve it, quickly dropped it as she saw the dark-haired boy. Her brother's relief was clear on his face as he saw them enter. The store owner was ignored as he scuttled to pick up the Hand, grumbling and muttering curses under his breath. He put the item back in it's case, before leaving into the backroom to escape from all the nasty children._

"_Michael! Liza! What are you doing in here?!" Harry exclaimed, finally releasing his grip on Draco's wrist._

"_Nothin'." Liza replied, her right hand rubbing her left arm in a nervous gesture._

"_You know your not supposed ta cause trouble! At least, your not supposed to do it where ya can get caught." Harry scolder her, hands on his hips._

"_I tried to stop her 'arry. She jus' wouldn't listen ta me." Michael told him, looking at the ground and speaking quietly._

"_Thas alright Mikey, she's your younger sister. She ain't apposed ta listen to ya without a fight."_

"'_Ey 'arry! Whozzat?" Liza spoke up, pointing to the blonde boy standing awkwardly by the door._

"_Oh! That's Draco! He's the one who told me ya'd probly be down 'ere!" Harry told them happily, dragging Draco forward by the wrist again. "Draco, this is Mikey and Liza! They're my best friends! Well, Mikey is. Liza's just a dopey little sister."_

"'_Arry!"_

"_I'm kiddin' Liza. No need ta get your panties in a twitch."_

_Draco stared at the 3 of them in amazement, watching as Harry and Liza bickered back and forth while Michael just looked on, looking for all the world that this was an every day thing. Which, if he considered Harry's personality for a second, it probably was._

_20 minutes later, after Michael had to physically restrain his younger sister from attacking Harry, the group found them at the entrance Diagon Alley._

"_Well, Draco, we gotta go now. Everyone else's probly worried 'bout us by now." Harry told his blonde companion._

"_Okay." Draco replied, somewhat sadly._

"_But, ya gotta come back next week! I'll visit!"_

"_Really?" Draco couldn't keep the excitement from his voice._

"_Sure! We're friends now, ain't we?"_

"_I'd like that."_

"_Okay!"_

"_And as your friend, I should only warn you that the first thing we shall work on is your horrible vocabulary."_

"_Voca-wha?"_

"_The words you use."_

"_What's wrong with how I talk?"_

"_For starters? Everything."_

_Before an argument could start up between the light and dark-haired boys, Liza and Michael each took a one of Harry's arms and dragged him back through the alley that had originally started all the trouble._

"_Bye Draco! See ya next week!" Harry called out, waving his hand as best he could with the grip on it._

"_Bye Harry." Draco replied, although Harry couldn't hear it, with a tiny wave of his own. After all, Malfoy's did not shout in public._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

As Harry and Draco finished talking, they couldn't help but smirk at the looks on Sirius and Remus' faces. Gently picking the sleeping Cade up from his playpen, Harry quietly brought him into his room, to place him in his crib. Draco followed silently behind him.

"He's missed you, you know? For the first couple weeks that you didn't come see him, he kept asking for 'Unkey Dray'." Harry told his blonde friend, smirking at the end.

"It couldn't be helped. I'll explain in the morning, since it's Sunday. I'll come by at around noon, and we can talk then. Alright?" Draco replied, smiling softly as he looked at Cade.

"Sure. Better get going, you're a Prefect and you've gotta go catching all those snoggers out in the broom closets."

"Har, har, har. Night Harry."

"Night Draco."

Draco left the apartment quietly, chuckling as he saw the 2 men in the same position they were in when Harry brought Cade to his room. There would be more explanations tomorrow, but tonight; they would sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finished! Aren't ya'll proud of me!? 

A/N: Reason why Sirius was surprised: Harry never told him the story of how he met Draco. He knew about their friendship, but not how it was started.

Poll: To get a better grip of what pairing I should use, I'm re-opening the poll with the top 2 results of the first poll.

1. Harry/Draco (or Draco/Harry if you want to look at it that way.)

2. Harry/Severus (Severus/Harry)

Voting starts now! You are allowed to submit a vote twice! Meaning you can post your pick twice in one review: No more than that. If you have already submitted a review for this chapter, just send me a PM using my profile.


	16. Ahhh! Coffee!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. All I have are my dreams and diabolical plans. So...nyah! On you!

Author's Note: I know, I know. You're staring at this in amazement. You're going 'Holy crap! She's finally updating!' But hey, look at it this way: At least it took me less than a year to do so. Okay, so after a long time voting, I have the results of our final pairing. It was a very close vote, the closest one since I started the first poll, but Harry/Draco has won out. Just narrowly knocking Harry/Severus out of the way.

Now, you shall have another opportunity to vote! Yes, I again am asking for reader participation. Scary isn't it? Okay, now the vote is as follows: Should the pairing be Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry. I need to know who you want to top. Or, do you want them to alternate who's submissive and who's dominant? You have to let me know if you don't want it to turn out the way you don't like. I'll start the voting at the end of the chapter, and it will be open for a full month. So, starting tonight, you will have until September 29th, 2007 to submit your vote. Now, on with the chapter you have all patiently (or not so patiently) been waiting for!

_Previously on _From the Cold

_As Harry and Draco finished talking, they couldn't help but smirk at the looks on Sirius and Remus' faces. Gently picking the sleeping Cade up from his playpen, Harry quietly brought him into his room, to place him in his crib. Draco followed silently behind him._

"_He's missed you, you know? For the first couple weeks that you didn't come see him, he kept asking for 'Unkey Dray'." Harry told his blonde friend, smirking at the end._

"_It couldn't be helped. I'll explain in the morning, since it's Sunday. I'll come by at around noon, and we can talk then. Alright?" Draco replied, smiling softly as he looked at Cade._

"_Sure. Better get going, you're a Prefect and you've gotta go catching all those snoggers out in the broom closets."_

"_Har, har, har. Night Harry."_

"_Night Draco."_

_Draco left the apartment quietly, chuckling as he saw the 2 men in the same position they were in when Harry brought Cade to his room. There would be more explanations tomorrow, but tonight; they would sleep._

_End Recap_

* * *

It was early the next morning when Harry was awoken by something heavy bouncing on his stomach. Opening his eyes slowly, they focused on the sparkling green eyes of his adopted 2 year old son, Cade. Cade, seeing his father awake, began to bounce even more vigorously than before.

"Well, someone's just fit to burst with energy this morning aren't you?" Harry asked dryly.

"Yep!" Cade replied cheerily with a giggle, clapping his eyes in excitement.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you!"

Grabbing the small boy, Harry quickly sat up and had Cade laying on his back wriggling with laughter at the sudden onslaught of tickles that had been unleashed on him. Harry laughed as well, his mood quickly brightened by the cheer Cade always seemed to bring with him. A quick wandless _Tempus_ charm revealed that it was only half past 6 in the morning, causing the teenage to groan.

"Cade, why are you up so early?" Harry asked him, stopping his tickles to allow the boy enough breath to answer him.

"Poop, Daddy!" Cade replied with a grin, pointing to his diaper covered rear.

"You need a diaper change then, yeah?"

"Yeh!"

Picking Cade up, and catching a whiff of the reason Cade had awoken so early, Harry walked into the nursery/play room that the house-elves had set up for Cade and set him on the changing table. Making quick work of changing the smelly diaper, dodging the stream of pee that always seemed to come with a diaper change, Harry quickly dressed the boy for the day and banished the dirty diaper. After he was done, he again picked the boy up and set him on the floor, before making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Unconcerned, Cade made his way to the toy chest sitting in the corner and began pulling the toys out of it. Harry set a ward on the doorframe that would allow him to know when (if) Cade got bored and decided to venture out of the room, before pulling items out of the fridge and cupboards to begin breakfast.

Deciding that since he had made pancakes for the previous morning's breakfast, he'd make some crepes with fruit salads (and coffee) on the side this morning. Humming, he started chopping the fruit that he had found (really, do the house-elves read minds or what?). What fruit you may ask, well it was: strawberries, cantaloupe, honeydew, watermelon, grapes, pineapple, and kiwi. Once done, he dumped the fruit into a large salad bowl and covered it, setting it in the fridge until the crepes were finished. Next, he set the coffee to go so that the 2 men would have a nice steaming cup of wake-up ready for them when the woke up. 10 minutes later, as Harry was just finishing the first batch, Sirius stumbled into the kitchen with a large yawn. His hair was ruffled and his pajamas rumpled, but he didn't seem to notice as he collapsed into a chair at the table. Grinning, Harry poured the man a cup of coffee and waved it under his nose.

"Hmm...smells good Siri. Don't you want it? It's hot, yummy, _black_ coffee." Harry taunted him, smirking as Sirius glared blearily up at him.

Sirius snatched it out of his godson's hands before quickly taking a large swallow of it. Sighing with pleasure of the rich, dark heavenly (in his opinion) drink. A few minutes late, Remus stumbled into the kitchen with a bit more grace than Sirius had. At least he was dressed and his hair was brushed. Although, he too would not awaken until he had at least one cup of coffee in his system. Shortly after him, followed Draco, which made Harry wonder just when he had came back to the apartment As far he knew, he had said the password quietly enough yesterday so that he wouldn't be able to hear. Not to mention, Harry knew for a sure that the other boy had left last night. He had seen him leave with his very own eyes!

"Draco...just when exactly did you come in this morning?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, I came in about an hour ago. Crabbe and Goyle's snores are loud enough to wake the dead, so I came here instead of trying to fall back asleep.." Draco replied, mixing 2 sugars and one cream into his drink before taking a sip. "And before you ask about the password, the portrait didn't give it to me. I just bribed Peeves into going in and opening it for me. It's amazing, really, what a bag full of Dungbombs will do for that poltergeist."

"Then how come Cade woke me up instead of you?"

"Beats me."

The shrug Draco gave totally belayed the look of mischief glinting in his eyes. Harry somehow knew that the blond had convinced the toddler to come into his room, most likely telling him that his 'Daddy' would be happy to see him. Quickly finishing up breakfast, Harry set the table and brought the fruit out, adding a set of tongs to it for easy scooping.

Despite the fact that Sirius was over 10 times Cade's age, he still seemed to make more of a mess eating than the 2 year old did. Which, considering the fact that Cade was still getting used to using a fork, was astounding. Finishing with a belch (and ignoring the looks of disgust thrown his way) Sirius got up and made his way to his room to get 'pretty' for the day, only barely remembering to throw a 'thank you' over his should to Harry for the great meal.

"Is it just me, or was that the most disgusting thing you've ever seen?" Draco asked, pushing his plate away as he finished.

"It's not just you." Harry and Remus replied together

The rest of the morning went by quickly, with Harry giving Cade a bath to clean him of all the sticky left over from breakfast. Although, the mood quickly grew solemn as the afternoon approached. Harry and Draco both knew that their much needed conversation couldn't be put off much longer than it had.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Voting starts here, if you've read the first author's note, yay! If not, go back and read it, it explains this vote. So, on your marks, get set, go! 


	17. Quick Note

Real quick notice here: This story is going on temporary hold. I know, I know. You're cursing at me wildly for doing this, but I have no choice. Things have come up, and I just can't get the inspiration for this story anymore. Not to mention, I wanna revise all the chapters that I haven't yet. I have to fix a lot of grammar and continuity problems before I even _think_ about adding a new chapter.

Thanks for being so cooperative and sticking with me through all this. I really appreciate it.

In other news: We need a tie-breaker for votes. Harry/Draco and Draco/Harry are too close to call. So, we'll re-start the voting once I post a new chapter. Thanks.


End file.
